Matrimonio Por Contrato
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?
1. El Contrato

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic sobre Twilight, es un UA espero que les guste, ya esta terminado, son un total de seis capítulos y los subiré de una vez._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno**

**El Contrato**

Estaba completa y absolutamente _perdida_, y no se refería a extraviada, no, claro que no, el lugar en el que estaba le era completamente familiar, esa ciudad fría y lluviosa, la conocía como la pala de su mano. Era la situación la que la tenía totalmente ida, ¿Cómo se había metido en tremendo problema? ¿Cómo alguien puede encontrarse en un embrollo como el suyo? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo en su vida pasada para merecer esto? Y se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué la discusión interna? Bien, les contare.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo diecinueve años y estoy por iniciar la universidad en la ciudad de New York, vivo sola en un apartamento que conseguí hace poco cerca de esta. Mis padres murieron hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico y si no fuera por la ayuda y compañía de mis amigos, no estaría donde estoy ahora, pero, es también por ellos, especialmente por uno de ellos, por lo que me encuentro vagando sin rumbo en esta pequeña ciudad de Forks.

Hacia un par de meses que se había ido de Forks para vivir en New York y comenzar una carrera, con la ayuda de Alice su mejor amiga, había conseguido un apartamento que aunque no era muy espacioso, era cómodo y acogedor. Su amiga le había insistido infinidad de veces que compartiera con ella el apartamento grande y lujoso que su familia había comprado para ella, pero se negó. Y es que aunque Alice fuera su mejor amiga y la quisiera como hermana, ella no se podía imaginar vivir con un demonio como era Alice, si, un demonio, porque solo así, se le podía llamar cuando se comportaba como una loca obsesiva por las compras y la moda; ya suficiente tenía con ser su "Barbie Bella" en algunas ocasiones, como para serlo _todos_ los días. Además también estaba el hecho de que no soportaba lo ostentoso y ese calificativo se quedaba corto si se le hacia referencia al apartamento de Alice, así que a su amiga no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo y al final termino viviendo con Rosalie, su otra mejor amiga y hermana de esta.

Sus amigos… tenia pocos amigos, pero eran _verdaderos_, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, hermanos gemelos y Alice, Emmet y Edward Cullen. Los hermanos Hale, habían venido a Forks hacia unos años desde Alaska, y casi inmediatamente se había creado un enamoramiento entre ellos y dos de los hermanos Cullen, Alice y Emmet y desde entonces, hasta ahora y juraría que hasta muchísimo tiempo mas, seguirían siendo pareja, se les notaba el amor por encima, aunque cada pareja era muy particular en su relación, no había duda de que era amor verdadero.

Aunque sus apellidos fueran diferentes, todos eran una sola familia, tanto los Cullen como los Hale, estaban bajo el cuidado de Carlisle Cullen, él y su esposa Esme, los habían adoptado pues ella no podía tener hijos y aunque los Hale, no estaban registrados como sus hijos, los quería de igual forma, hasta podía asegurar que ella se podía incluir en esa familia, pues la trataban como a una hija o hermana mas y luego de la muerte de sus padres, todos ellos la apoyaron y ayudaron a continuar.

Pero se que se preguntan ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mis problemas? _Todo._

Hacia una semana que luego de las inscripciones y el papeleo en la universidad, como aun faltaba tiempo para empezar las clases, habían decidido ir a Forks a visitar a Carlisle y Esme. Y todo iba bien hasta hace un día, si, un día llevaba divagando en sus pensamientos sobre el asunto y sobre que haría con _él_, con _Edward._

Edward era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, siempre pasaban juntos, eran inseparables, él era el hombre perfecto, aparte de serlo físicamente, con ese cabello broncíneo, esos ojos verdes y ese cuero de modelo, su forma de ser era insuperable, era caballeroso, responsable, dulce y protector, algunas veces _muy_ _sobre protector_, pero eso fuera de ser algo negativo, era lo q mas le gustaba, porque esa sobre protección solo era con ella. Ambos sabían todo del otro, no había detalle sin contar, bueno, tal vez uno, tal vez el más importante, pero ¿Cómo le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que estas perdida y locamente enamorada de él? _Imposible_, ella no tenia ese coraje, siempre había sido una cobarde, además no quería perder su amistad, no quería que el se alejara de ella, o peor aun, que la rechazara. ¿Pero de que sirvió? _De nada_.

En la tarde de ayer, Carlisle había llegado a la casa con una expresión totalmente agobiada, algo que jamás se le había visto, pues el siempre era de las personas que infundían alegría y optimismo, por eso se les había hecho tan rara su actitud, solo se encontraban en la casa, Esme, Edward y ella, el resto habían salido a una de sus famosas citas dobles.

_-*-*-*-_

_-Edward, necesito que hablemos… a solas- acoto Carlisle observando a Bella. Cuando ella se iba a levantar, una mano la detuvo regresándola a su asiento. _

_-Papá, puedes hablar en presencia de Bella, sabes que no le guardo secretos- _

_-Bien… hijo… yo…- Carlisle no sabía como continuar, Esme quien ya se encontraba a su lado, tomo su mano en señal de apoyo._

_-¿Qué pasa papá? me estas asustando ¿Estas bien?-_

_-Si, yo estoy bien hijo, pero, no tengo buenas noticias-_

_-¿De que hablas?- Carlisle no sabía como continuar _

_-Cariño, solo díselo, Edward comprenderá- _

_-¿Qué pasa mamá, en serio, me están preocupando, que es lo que sucede?- Bella no sabia ni que decir, solamente los observaba algo inquieta._

_-Hijo, tengo que contarte algo muy importante y que será decisivo para tu futuro y el de toda la familia… tiene que ver con tu pasado-Edward solo lo miro intrigado- Como sabes, fuiste el primer hijo que adoptamos, tus padres acababan de morir y tu solo tenias unos pocos años de edad, en cuanto te vimos, Esme se enamoro completamente de ti, e hicimos hasta lo imposible por poder tener tu custodia, al mes de haber logrado por fin registrarte como nuestro hijo… - Carlisle hizo una pausa- apareció tu abuelo-_

_-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso jamás se lo habían contando- ¿tengo un abuelo?-_

_-Cálmate hijo déjalo continuar- hablo Esme _

_-Yo no tenia la menor idea de que tuvieras más familia, hasta donde sabíamos tus únicos familiares eran tus padres. Tu abuelo apareció y cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija y el esposo de ella habían muerto ni se inmuto, al parecer, la familia de tu madre era muy adinerada, tu madre se había casado con un hombre pobre y eso no le gusto a tu abuelo así que le dio la espalda, la hecho de casa y la negó como hija- Edward cerro un puño con furia, Bella puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado y Edward instintivamente se relajo- desde ahí tu madre vivió sin el apoyo de su único familiar, y deicidio hacer una vida que aunque carecía de lujos, era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Tu abuelo ni siquiera sabía que tenia un nieto y cuando se entero que nosotros lo habíamos adoptado se nos fue encima con todo el poder que tenia, pero no precisamente para quitárnoslo, no, él…- _

_Carlisle dudo nuevamente tal vez eso heriría los sentimientos de su hijo, pero tenia que contarlo, Esme nuevamente apretó su mano en señal de apoyo._

_-El no quería cuidar al bastardo de su hija- esta vez fue Bella la q apretó la mano de Edward, aunque era ella la que se estaba enfadando- pero tampoco quería desentenderse completamente de él, así que nos puso condiciones-_

_-¿Condiciones?- _

_-Si Edward, nos dijo que podíamos cuidar de ti, pero que el tenia que estar al tanto de todo lo que hacíamos contigo y de que tuvieras una educación debida, a cambio de eso, abrió una cuenta a mi nombre y otra al tuyo la cual tu podrías disponer al ser mayor, yo en un comienzo me rehusé, pues aunque en ese tiempo no tenia mucho dinero, tenia lo suficiente como para mantenerlos y darte lo que tu necesitaras, pero tu abuelo se porto totalmente terco, y nos amenazo con que, si no aceptábamos el dinero te llevaría lejos y te encerraría en un internado hasta que fueras mayor, así que como comprenderás, la idea no nos agrado mucho y acepte, luego empezó a presionarnos para que aceptáramos una casa, luego coche y así con un montón de cosas materiales, al parecer tu abuelo, estaba muriéndose de remordimiento por la forma en que había muerto su hija sin su ayuda y al darse cuenta que ella le había puesto su hombre a su hijo, quería que tu tuvieras todo lo que le negó a ella, pero aun así, no quería hacerse cargo personalmente de ti, por eso, se puede decir que nos uso a Esme y a mi con ese detalle-_

_-Papá- interrumpió Edward- aun no comprendo que tiene que ver todo eso, con que toda la familia este en problemas-_

_-Déjame terminar… con el tiempo, me canse de tanto regalo y fui a verlo para decirle que yo podía mantenerlos por mi mismo y que parara de depositar tanto dinero en mi cuenta, que no lo necesitaba, es mas ni siquiera utilizaba ni la cuarta parte del dinero que el enviaba al mes, así que se fue acumulando una grande cantidad, lo cual me parecía absurdo. Y fue ahí que tu abuelo me dio la gran noticia, al parecer entre los papeles que yo tenia que firmar para las cuentas y los papeles en los que el autorizaba como tu único familiar que Esme y yo fuéramos tus padres, había un documento mas, el cual yo no tenia conocimiento hasta ese día… al enterarme de su contenido me rehusé y le quería devolver todo, pero nuevamente me amenazo con enviarme a la cárcel y acusarme de estafador y extorsionista, el era sumamente poderoso y yo estaba totalmente seguro de que, le creerían todo a él, así que, pensando en Esme y en ti, acepte, tu abuelo para estar totalmente seguro de mi palabra, me hizo firmar nuevamente un documento donde se pactaba todo, firmamos un contrato…-_

_-Hijo- hablo Esme interrumpiendo a su marido- Todo lo que hicimos fue pensando en ti, se me partía el alma al pensar que tu quedaras en manos de un ser tan frio y calculador y que pasaras tu vida en un internado, tal vez fuimos egoístas y por favor, por eso te pido que nos perdones- _

_-Mamá, no entiendo nada, ¿En que consistía el contrato? ¡Díganme!-_

_-El Contrato de tu abuelo, tenía como condición, aparte de aceptarle todo el dinero, hacer que tú te casaras antes de los dieciocho años…-_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es absurdo!- Grito Edward, Bella no podía con la impresión_

_-Hay más-_

_-¡¿Mas?!- _

_-Si, también decía que, debías tener un heredero antes de los veinte años, el no quería que su familia se desapareciera y aunque estuvieras bajo mi apellido el quería que su linaje continuara aunque sea solo por sangre- Edward enmudeció- te preguntaras ¿Por qué espero hasta ahora para contarte, porque si tienes diecinueve años no te había dicho nada y no te he hecho cumplir con el trato?… veras, tu abuelo murió dos años mas tarde, de depresión, no soporto la soledad y el recuerdo de su hija acabo con él, así que yo di por hecho que con el, acabaría el trato, nos mudamos aquí, adoptamos a Emmet y Alice y mas tarde a Rosalie y Jasper, seguimos con nuestras vidas y todo iba bien, hasta hoy- Carlisle se despeino los cabellos algo desesperado- hoy me hizo una visita un abogado que venia de parte de Edward Masen, al parecer tu abuelo dejo todo listo antes de su muerte y se aseguro de que yo cumpliera el contrato, dejando encargado a su abogado de que sus deseos se cumplieran-_

_-¿Me estas queriendo decir, que tendré que cumplir con ese loco acuerdo?- _

_-No hijo, yo jamás te obligaría a nada, pero igual tengo que contártelo o el abogado te buscaría y lo haría por su cuenta, al parecer lleva buscándonos un buen tiempo y hasta ahora logro dar con nuestra ubicación, me esta exigiendo que se cumpla el acuerdo y me recrimina que ha pasado un año mas del acordado para que te cases, pero que aun tienes hasta los veinte para estar casado y con un heredero o al menos que este venga en camino-_

_-¡Dios, esto es una locura! ¿Qué pasara si me rehusó?- Carlisle no contesto- ¡Papá, respóndeme! ¿Qué pasara?- _

_-Nos quitaran todo lo que tenemos y yo me iré a la cárcel por estafa- Edward se paro sorprendido, ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien poner una condición tan estúpida y descabellada?_

_-Hijo, cálmate, encontraremos una solución, no te vamos a obligar a nada- trato de calmarlo Esme tomándolo de los hombros, Bella hizo lo mismo y entre ambas lograron que se sentara_

_-No hay otra salida mamá, si no hago lo que dice esa estúpida condición, nos quedaremos en la calle y papá ira a la cárcel, tantos años de sacrificio se irán a la basura- _

_Edward no sabia que hacer, toda su familia dependía de el ahora, si se negaba por puro orgullo, todo se acabaría, su familia se destruiría y eso no lo podía permitir, ellos y Bella eran lo que el mas quería en el mundo, lo único que tenia, no podía permitir que todo se acabara de esa forma, si el destino de todos estaba en sus manos, entonces el tenia que hacer algo_

_-¡Acepto!- todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Papá, te digo que acepto- _

_El corazón de Bella se estremeció, ¿Edward se casaría, tendría un hijo? Dios mío, esto era una locura, tenia que ser una de sus típicas pesadillas, pronto despertaría en su cama sudando y alterada pero todo pasaría… pero no paso, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y ella no despertaba._

_-¡Hijo no!- Carlisle la saco de sus cavilaciones- no tienes porque sacrificarte por un error mío-_

_-Yo no me estoy sacrificando por un error tuyo, yo estoy asumiendo lo que me toca, Carlisle, tu has hecho por mi y por esta familia mas de lo que cualquiera podría hacer jamás, y no creas que lo hago para pagarte, lo hago por todos, porque aparte es mi responsabilidad, es algo que solo yo tengo que hacer y no voy a permitir que esta familia se acabe cuando yo tengo la solución en mis manos, tu mismo me enseñaste a enfrentar los problemas, pues eso estoy haciendo- Esme abrazo a Carlisle y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio…_

_-*-*-*-_

Cuando presencio las palabras de Edward, lo primero que pensó, es que lo había perdido para siempre, ella tenia claro que Edward solo seria su amigo, pero, escuchar que se casaría y que tendría un hijo, en tan poco tiempo, hacia que se sintiera mucho mas desolada y triste que nunca, quería llorar, quería gritar de frustración, pero se contuvo, pues no quería causar mas problemas de los que ellos ya tenían, con algo que ella estaba segura no tenia solución, tarde o temprano pasaría, eso lo sabia y tal vez, saber cuando, haría que se preparara mas para lo inevitable. Continuaron hablando hasta que se toco el punto más delicado…

_-*-*-*-_

_-Hijo, aunque tú estés dispuesto a aceptar, no has pensado en lo más importante- todos miraron atentos a Carlisle- faltan ocho meses para que cumplas los veinte, en ese tiempo, ¿Dónde vas a encontrar una esposa y concebir un hijo?- _

_Edward palideció, ese era el tema mas delicado, una esposa… ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con el y darle un hijo? Además no podía ser cualquiera, estaba jugando a su familia en esto, no podía poner a una aparecida al tanto de los problemas que atravesaban en estos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que aparte de Bella, el no tenia mas amigas, tenia un montón de desubicadas persiguiéndolo, pero todas eran interesadas, vánale y superficiales, esa era la razón por la cual jamás había tenia una relación con nadie de ese calibre, porque no había nadie que valiera la pena aparte de Bella… ¡Bella! ¡Claro! Ella era la única en la que podía confiar con algo así, pero estaba pidiendo demasiado, ella no tenia porque aguantar sus problemas y encina ayudarlo a solucionarlos a cuestas de ella misma, no le iba a pedir algo que fuera fácil, ¡Dios! Le iba a pedir que se casarán ¡Y que tuvieran un hijo!... ¡no! Definitivamente no podía hacerlo. _

_-Tu padre tiene razón hijo… no es tan fácil encontrar una persona que acceda a ayudarnos, no podemos poner a cualquier aparecida en esto- Edward seguía cavilando, todos lo miraban atentos- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿En que piensas?-_

_-¿Edward, estas bien?- hablo por primera vez Bella- Edward_

_-¡Bella!- Dijo Carlisle_

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nerviosa. Esme y Edward se miraron al comprender_

_-Papá, espera, ni se te ocurra-_

_-No se me ocurre otra alternativa-_

_-¿A-A que te refi…?- cuando la mirada de Bella y Edward se cruzo, ella comprendió- ¡No!- _

_-Bella, eres la única que conozco, eres como de la familia, tu estas al tanto de todo, no puedo confiar en nadie más-_

_-¡Pero Carlisle, es una locura… Edward y yo somos amigos! ¿Cómo crees que nos vamos a casar?-_

_-Por eso mismo Bella, eres su única amiga, no tengo a quien más recurrir, por favor-_

_-¡No! No pienso arrastrar a Bella a esto- sentencio Edward_

_Edward en cierto modo sabía que el tenía razón, pero estaba muy alterado y presionado no sabia que más hacer, si no actuaba rápido todo terminaría y mal, además de que podría perder a la una persona que le importaba aparte de su familia. _

_-Bella, Carlisle tiene razón, solo podemos contar contigo, por favor- ahora era Esme quien rogaba. Bella estaba en shock no sabia que hacer, ella amaba a Edward pero no podían resultar las cosas de este modo, soltarle algo semejante ¿Y esperaban que ella pensara coherentemente y que le dijera que si?_

_-¡No!- volvió a negar Edward_

_-Cálmense- esta vez Carlisle volvió a su tono sereno- no le estamos pidiendo a Bella algo fácil, es algo demasiado delicado, como para que ella reaccione ahora, dejémosla tranquilizarse un poco- ambos asintieron, pero Bella seguía con la cabeza dando vueltas- Bella- la llamo Carlisle- se que esto es algo realmente delicado, pero esta vez soy yo quien te pide ayuda, piénsalo por favor, no nos respondas ahora, pero comprende que solo podemos pensar en ti, eres la única amiga de Edward y la única que sabe todo lo de esta familia, eres como una de nosotros, esta vez te lo pido por mi familia, y por Edward-_

_-¡Papá! No podemos meter a Bella en esto y más presionándola- Edward estaba realmente nervioso, no quería que ella se viera envuelta en todo eso._

_Bella miraba atentamente a los ojos de Carlisle, ella sabia que la unión de esa familia era demasiado fuerte y que aunque no tenían lazos de sangre, se amaban muchísimo mas que cualquier otras. Ella les debía mucho, la habían apoyado y ayudado cuando se quedo sola, la consideraron una mas de ellos y le dieron el calor de hogar que tanto le faltaba. ¿Ahora que era su turno de ayudar, les daría la espalda? ¿Los abandonaría a su suerte, luego de que hasta la propia Esme le había rogado los ayudara? ¿Qué haría? Paso su mirada de Carlisle a Esme y luego a Edward, este la miraba con una cara indescifrable, pero con un brillo de miedo en los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Algo llego rápido a la mente de Bella, una idea que le gusto poco ¿Si ella no aceptaba, se casaría con otra? ¿Si se negaba tendría que verlo casado y con un hijo de una cualquiera? ¿Alguien que jamás lo iba a querer como ella? ¡No! Esa sola idea la aterraba, verlo de la mano de alguien superficial y vano como tantas de sus admiradoras la asustaban demasiado, ¿Si aceptaba, estaría siendo egoísta? Porque estaba segura que, aceptaría así no estuviera enamorada de Edward, les debía mucho y no pensaba darles la espalda ahora, pero también sabia que aceptaba porque no soportaría verlo casado con alguien mas. _

_La cara de Edward se formo de puro terror, no hacia falta que Bella abriera la boca con solo ver sus ojos chocolate ya sabia su respuesta y no sabia si, alegrarse o ponerse a llorar, así que solo terror había en su rostro, ante lo inesperado._

_-Esta bien Carlisle… lo hare- Esme suspiro mas tranquila, pero Carlisle sabia que las cosas no serian tan fáciles con su hijo_

_-¡¡¡Que!!! ¿Bella pero te volviste loca?- Bella solo pudo agachar su mirada. Edward la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Esme iba a reprocharle su actitud con ella pero Carlisle la detuvo_

_-Déjalo, necesitan hablar, ellos serán los más afectados y deben aclarar las cosas- Esme solo asintió, pero aun continuaba preocupada _

_-*-*-*-_

Y ese era su gran problema, que ella había aceptado, había dicho que se casaría y que tendría un hijo… de Edward y no es que la idea le desagradara en si, con nadie mas podría pensar en un futuro como ese, el problema, es que se casarían solo por un maldito contrato, por la idea de un hombre descabellado y loco, porque solo así podía definir al abuelo de Edward, como un loco, ¿Nunca pensó en los problemas en los que pondría a su único nieto con esa tonta clausula? Y si lo hizo ¿Sabría el sufrimiento que la causaría a mas de uno? Lo mas seguro es que si, pero un hombre como el, no se pararía a reparar en los daños, con tal de que se hiciera su voluntad, aun después de muerto.


	2. Acepto

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

**Acepto**

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Lo contesto sin mirar quien era.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Me tienes preocupado, tenemos que hablar, te fuiste y no me dejaste terminar! ¿Dónde estas?-

-Cálmate Edward, solo estaba dando un paseo y despejando un poco la mente, estoy cerca a la tienda de los Newton-

-Estoy cerca, paso por ti ya mismo- No le dio tiempo a poner escusas, ya había colgado.

Y es que luego de que se encerraran en su habitación, habían discutido sobre la cordura de Bella y las soluciones a sus problemas. Pero Bella no había aguantado que el se mostrara tan renuente a que ella se casara con el, estaba consiente de que no era algo planeado por ninguno, pero ¿Prefería casarse con cualquier otra? ¿Tan desagradable era que no quería que fuera justo ella? No había soportado y salió corriendo de su casa, se subió a su monovolumen y emprendió hacia el pueblo, llego a la que era su casa en Forks y se hecho a llorar en cuanto puso el cuerpo en la cama. Su teléfono había sonado incontables veces esa noche, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie. A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y decidió salir a dar un paseo a pie, necesitaba relajarse y despejarse, y eso estaba haciendo desde la mañana, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y se la había pasado todo el día caminando y recorriendo el pequeño pueblo ella sola.

Un fuerte estruendo la regreso a la realidad, era el frenazo que había pegado Edward en su volvo junto a ella.

-¡Sube!- le dijo Edward mientras le habría la puerta del copiloto. Bella no puso objeción y se subió en silencio- Tenemos que hablar- rompió el silencio Edward luego de unos minutos en carretera- Bella continuaba en callada mirando por la ventana- Bella, por favor, al menos mírame- Esta vez ella hizo caso

-Edward… yo, te debo una disculpa-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Me porte como una niña infantil al salir así de tu casa… he estado pensando y te comprendo-

-¿Me comprendes? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?-

-Entiendo que tu quieras escoger a alguien mas para esto, alguien que te merezca y que tu la merezcas, que este a tu altura, que…-

-¡Ni una palabra mas!- Edward aparco a u lado de la carretera. Bella bajo la cabeza -¿Pero que demonios estas pensando? Si yo te dije que no quería meterte en esto, no es por ninguna de esas descabelladas razones, ¿Cuantos veces tengo que decirte que tu vales muchísimo mas que cualquier otra?-

Edward estaba furioso, a veces lo desquiciaba la falta de autoestima que tenia Bella. ¿No podía ver que ella era mucho mejor que cualquier? ¿Qué era hermosa? ¿Y que el esta completamente enamorado de ella? ¡Por Dios! El solo estaba tratando de protegerla, de no arruinarle la vida así. No quería atarla a el, porque quería que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión de estar con alguien para toda la vida, el no quería interrumpirle la vida de este modo.

-Bella, yo solo no quiero que hagas esto porque te sientes obligada, porque te presionan, no quiero quitarte la posibilidad de elegir tu misma con quien te vas a casar y tener una familia. ¿Cómo crees que me siento atándote a mí por un simple papel y una estúpida condición que puso un ser descabellado hace años?- Ella levanto nuevamente la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que le encantaban, le decía la verdad.

-¿En serio es por eso?-

-Claro que si, si te soy sincero yo se que no hay otra persona mas idónea que tu, sabes que eres mi única amiga, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces o ¿Por qué crees que no he tenido una novia o algo por el estilo en todo este tiempo? Pero no soy capas de pedirte algo así, esto es algo que no tiene marcha atrás, Dios mío un hijo es para toda la vida-

-Edward…- hablo tímidamente. El solo la miro pidiéndole continuar con la mirada- ¿Puedo decirte algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo?-

-Claro que si, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea-

-Yo no lo hago por obligación ni presión, si acepte, en parte es porque les debo mucho a ustedes, quienes me han ayudado todo este tiempo- Edward iba a objetar pero Bella levanto una mano para que la dejara continuar- Espera, déjame terminar, no es solo agradecimiento, es cariño Edward, ustedes son como mi familia, y al igual que tu, yo tampoco me quiero quedar con las manos cruzadas pudiendo hacer algo para ayudar. Pero aparte lo hago también por ti…- Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-¿Por mi?- el corazón de Edward empezaba a acelerarse

-Yo… bueno, yo se que, esto es muy difícil para ti y tal vez dime egoísta, pero… no me gustaría verte casado con una arpía que solo este aprovechándose de la situación, aunque tampoco quiero que pienses que soy yo quien se esta aprovecha…- un dedo de Edward la silencio, seguido de un abrazo

-Gracias Bella- se separo de ella y la tomo del rostro- gracias de verdad, estuve pensando toda la noche y todo el día de hoy en que no querrías volverme a ver y te habrías arrepentido de aceptar esta locura, pero, he pensado mucho las cosas y estoy completamente seguro que solamente a ti te podría pedir algo como eso, pero me mata la angustia al ser tan egoísta al mismo tiempo y robarte la libertad de esta forma-

-En cierto modo, sabes que en mis planes nunca ha estado el casarme, al igual que tu yo tampoco he encontrado nunca alguien que valga la pena, si lo vez por ese lado no es tan terrible, yo confió en ti y se que todo saldrá bien- Edward sonrió con felicidad al escuchar sus ultimas palabras. Encendió nuevamente el auto y emprendió nuevamente el camino a su casa.

-Bien, aun hay muchas cosas que hablar sobre esto, pero será mejor que vayamos a casa, todos están muy preocupados por ti-

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema, pero…- dudo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Veras, Carlisle los puso al tanto de todo anoche y digamos que al comienzo de la historia al igual que nosotros estaban muy sorprendidos y tengo que decir que disgustados, pero cuando Carlisle dijo que aceptaste, bueno pues… creo que a ellos les agrado la idea- Edward sonrió con fastidio- Tengo que advertirte que Alice se esta tomando todo muy en serio ya anda haciendo planes de boda y corriendo de un lado al otro haciendo preparativos- Bella palideció

-¡Oh no! Esta vez no me podre salvar de ser "Barbie Bella"-

-Creo que no- hablo con algo de nervios Edward- llegamos-

Edward ayudo a Bella a bajar y ambos emprendieron camino a la casa, en cuanto la puerta se abrió un torbellino de nombre Alice se lanzo a los brazos de Bella gritando cosas incoherentes y derrochando energía a su paso.

-Alice…no… respiro- se quejo al sentirse asfixiada

-¡Bella! Que gusto que ya hayan arreglado las cosas ¿Por qué las arreglaron cierto?- dijo mirando a Edward, este asintió- ¡que bien! ¡Entonces ahora te puedo llamar cuñada!-

-Alice, cálmate por favor, la vas a asustar, apenas y hemos podido hablar las cosas, no vengas con esas ocurrencias en este momento por favor-

-¡No son ocurrencias, no todos los días se casan mi hermano preferido y mi mejor amiga! Todo tiene que ser perfecto, ya vas a ver, yo me hare cargo-

-Alice, déjalos llegar por lo menos- hablo Carlisle quien entraba a la sala con todos, pues con el escándalo de Alice se podían imaginar quienes ya habían llegado. Esta guardo silencio pero aun seguía pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer.

-¡Claro, no ves que la espantas y luego nos quedamos sin novia otra vez!-

-¡Emmet!- Regaño Edward y Rosalie a la vez-

-Perdónalo Bella, sabes que siempre habla sin pensar- se disculpo la rubia

-Tranquila Rosalie, no hay problema-

-Papá, creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Lo se hijo, pasemos por favor a la sala y hablamos mas cómodos-

-Entonces ¿ya arreglaron cuando será la boda?- hablo Jasper al ver que nadie tomaba la iniciativa.

-No, apenas y hemos hablado un poco, quería que estuvieran todos para que arregláramos los detalles- respondió Edward

-Según lo que nos conto Carlisle anoche, no debería tardar mucho, se supone que debes estar casado a los dieciocho pero ya tienes diecinueve-

-Rosalie tiene razón, además el abogado va a presionar a Carlisle para que se haga lo mas rápido posible- hablo Emmet

-¡Ah no! ¡Tienen que darme como mínimo tres meses! Necesitamos comprar muchas cosas, adornos, alquilar vestidos, mandar las invitaciones, soy buena en estas cosas pero no pueden abusar de mí-

-Alice, me gustaría y estoy seguro que Bella me apoyara en esto, pero quiero algo sencillo, y que solo sea la familia- Edward miro a Bella esperando su respuesta -¿Cierto Bella?-

-Si Alice, estoy de acuerdo con Edward, yo tampoco quiero nada ostentoso, me gustaría que fuera algo mas privado-

-¡Bien! Pero que sea algo privado, no quita que sea la mejor boda que se hayan planificado en años-

-La verdad, es que el abogado me dio un plazo de un mes- hablo nerviosamente Carlisle

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al tiempo Bella y Edward

-Si, no había querido decirlo, para no presionarlos mas, pero me puso como plazo un mes, mínimo para la boda-

-¡Hay! ¿Un mes? Dios mío tengo que correr con los preparativos, empezare ahora mismo, Rose, voy a necesitar toda tu ayuda- y sin mas, salió arrastrando a Rosalie con ella

-¡Bien! Pues será en un mes- Hablo Edward mientras se paraba del sillón- Si me disculpan, creo que tengo que hablar primero con Bella antes de que sigamos planeando la boda- la palabra _Boda_ los ponía nerviosos a ambos. La tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera a su cuarto. Los demás quedaron en silencio, pues sabían que no era algo fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Al entrar en la habitación Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio, se estaba asfixiando con tanto preparativo y prefería escaparse antes de que tocaran el punto mas delicado de la situación _el hijo. _Si, nada mas pensar en eso le daba terror, y no porque no le agradara ser padre, si no por la situación forzada en la que lo tendrían. Además aun no había hablado con Bella de ello y no quería que sacaran el tema cuando ella no estuviera preparada y cuando el no lo hubiera hablado ya.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, perdóname, es solo que no quería estar mas allá abajo y aguantar las locuras de Alice con respecto a la boda… Bella, si crees que todo esto es mucho para ti, por favor, dímelo y lo cancelamos ahora mismo-

-Tranquilo Edward, se que no es fácil y me ha tomado por sorpresa saber que solo tenemos un mes, pero, ya te lo dije, confió en ti, se que estaremos bien… ¿podrías, confiar un poco en mi?- Edward la tomo nuevamente de la mano y se sentó con ella en el sofá de su habitación.

-No hay nadie mas en quien confié tanto Bella, pero no puedo evitar sentirme perdido con todo esto… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y aunque no quiera, tenemos que hacerlo, contamos con poco tiempo y quiero saber todo lo que piensas al respecto-

-Me parece bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Primero quiero decirte que, bueno, tú sabes como soy, llámame anticuado o como quieras, pero para mi el matrimonio es algo sagrado, que se debe respetar, por eso, quería decirte que, yo lo hare contigo, te voy a respetar y te voy a ser fiel en el matrimonio y no porque me lo imponga un cura, si no porque es lo que te mereces…- esta vez fue el turno de Bella par acallarlo con un dedo en sus labios

-Lo se Edward y aunque yo no soy tan devota al matrimonio, te prometo también que te voy a respetar y te voy a ser fiel… ¿ahora vez porque te digo que de haberme casado no habría mejor opción? No necesitas decírmelo para saber que me vas a respetar-

-De todos modos Bella, el día que te enamores de alguien y quieres ser feliz junto a el, dímelo, yo lo comprenderé, quiero que nos basemos en la confianza y la comunicación, eso será vital para nosotros… promételo por favor- aunque Bella sabia que era imposible que se enamorara de otro, acepto-

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que si te pasa lo mismo, también me lo dirás- Edward asintió

-Falta lo más importante- dijo nervioso

-¿Qué es?- Edward tomo aire y luego lo soltó antes de hablar

-Lo del hijo- Bella se pasmo, se había olvidado completamente de ese detalle. Pero se armo de valor, ya estaba metida en esto, tendría que afrontarlo.

-Pues…- se sonrojo completamente ante lo que iba a decir- yo… tú… tú sabes que, bueno, yo no he estado con ningún chico y que soy- tomo aire nerviosa-… virgen- dijo al fin- hay, me muero de vergüenza por hablar esto contigo- dijo mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de Edward para esconder su sonrojo. Edward aunque también estaba avergonzado, abrazo a Bella en señal de apoyo.

-Lo se, no tenias ni que aclararlo, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco he estado con nadie antes- recostó la cabeza sobre la de Bella- No sabes lo mal que me siento por esto… me siento como un ladrón, robándote algo tan preciado…-

-Edward- dijo levantándose un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, aun estaba sonrojada- ¿Te puedo proponer algo?- él asintió- no nos martiricemos mas con esto ¿si? En especial tu, vamos por pasos, cuando llegue el momento, bueno, tu sabes, veremos que hacer, por ahora, continuemos con lo primero que es la boda, pero igual quiero dejarte claro que, no me gusta que te sientas así, ya te lo dije, yo confió en ti y se que no lamentare ni me arrepentiré de que seas tu. Tenme un poquito mas de fe, si te dije que aceptaba es porque no me arrepentiré de nada- Edward beso su mejilla

-Gracias-

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero esta vez nada que tuviera que ver con la boda, nuevamente se comportaron como los mejores amigos y tuvieron una tarde agradable. Luego Bella se retiro a su habitación, pues desde que regresaron de New York no la habían dejado quedarse sola en su casa del pueblo y la habían obligado a dormir ahí, y ella gustosa acepto, no le agradaba mucho dormir en una casa casi vacía.

Los tres días siguientes, Bella se la paso de un lado para el otro, entre Alice, los preparativos para la boda y el abogado del abuelo de Edward habían hecho que se mantuviera ocupada todo el tiempo. Habían planeado la fecha para la boda en poco menos de un mes, la celebrarían en la casa de Carlisle y Esme, habrían pocos invitados, primordialmente la familia, algunos amigos de Carlisle, algunos amigos de todos en el instituto, los cuales eran muy pocos y por supuesto, el abogado.

Alice sorprendentemente había conseguido en tiempo record el vestido de novia, fue lo primero que busco para Bella pues quería ajustar detalles para que se viera perfecta, así que ella tuvo que aguantar un día entero de "Barbie Bella" en donde le ajustaron detalles, donde la loca de Alice hablaba de peinados, maquillaje, zapatos y montón de cosas mas, que Bella apenas y comprendía.

El día anterior habían hablado con el abogado, pero esta vez, los cuatro en privado, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con el, y hablar sobre los detalles y límites a los que se atenían. Lo habían puesto al tanto, de la fecha de la boda a lo que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Y al fin el tema del heredero salió a colación, ya que a Edward le faltaban al menos unos ocho meses para cumplir sus veinte años el abogado aclaro que aunque la clausula daba plazo hasta los veinte, para esa fecha Bella ya tendría que estar embarazada y comprobarlo con certificado medico. Como Edward se lo prometió a Bella no puso objeciones ni hubo lamentaciones, así que acepto todo. También les fue informado que cuando se anunciara el embarazo de Bella, Edward podría disponer de la mitad de la herencia que le había depositado su abuelo y al nacer el niño, se le entregaría la otra mitad.

Dos días mas pasaron y ya solo les quedaba uno más, para regresar a New York y comenzar la universidad, ambos tendrían que comportarse como una pareja de prometidos de verdad, pues nadie sabía el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio, estaban algo nerviosos por ese detalle.

Esa noche, decidieron tener una especie de cena familiar, y aunque siempre cenaban juntos, esta vez, era como una especie de celebración por el nuevo comienzo en la universidad y para calmar un poco los nervios de la nueva "pareja".

Al finalizar la cena, Edward se llevo nuevamente a Bella a su habitación, con la escusa de que tenia algo importante que hablarle, pero todos sabían para que se la llevaba, todos menos ella.

Secretamente el resto de la familia, estaba muchísimo mas entusiasmado con la boda que los "novios" pues, todos sabían que Bella era la mujer indicada para Edward y aunque ellos no se atrevieran a verlo, se querían, y estaban esperanzados en que este matrimonio les abriría los ojos y todo terminara mejor de lo que esperaban. Brindaron por ello y cruzaron los dedos para que la vida se les arreglara a ese par.

-¿Y de que querías hablar? –

-Bueno… no era precisamente para hablar-

-¿No, entonces?-

-Pues- Edward se acerco al buró al lado de su cama, saco algo y luego regreso con Bella- ya te había dicho que para mi el matrimonio es algo serio y aunque este no sea muy convencional, me gustaría que al menos en algunas cosas fuera lo mas tradicional posible-

-¿A que te refieres?- Edward la tomo de una mano y la sentó en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y saco una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo. Bella se puso nerviosa al comprender que era, pero a la misma vez, cierta punzada de alegría ataco su corazón, al imaginarse a Edward comprando un anillo para ella.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas a arrodillar… por favor!- objeto Bella al ver sus intenciones- Ya bastante vergüenza me da- Edward rio nervioso

-Esta bien, pero al menos, ¿puedo decirlo como se debe?-

-¿Te he dicho que eres muy anticuado?-

-Creo que nunca te has cansado de repetirlo, pero solo quiero decir a mi defensa que soy caballeroso-

-Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero si soy sincera es una de tus mejores cualidades- sonrió amigablemente

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo?-

-Ya que, pero te advierto que me voy a sonrojar- Edward rio con ganas

-Bien- tomo la mano de Bella- Isabella Swan, ¿Acepta usted casarse conmigo?- dijo mientras sacaba el anillo y esperaba la respuesta de Bella. Esta como dijo, se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa, para ella, era como una especie de sueño irreal, tenia el corazón a mil. Jamás se imagino en esa situación y mucho menos que fuera Edward quien estuviera compartiéndola con ella.

-S-Si, acepto- Edward con mano temblorosa, puso un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro, el anillo tenía el nombre de Edward gravado en su interior. El sabia que a Bella no le gustaba lo ostentoso, así que compro algo que aunque fuera sencillo, se viera delicado y hermoso. Luego de ponérselo, le dio un beso en la mejilla- Es precioso Edward- hablo por primera vez en un rato Bella. El anillo le había encantado

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, con eso de que no te gustan los regalos y esas cosas, tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo, por eso trate de traerte algo que no fuera "ostentoso"-

Nuevamente hablaron por largo rato, aunque llegada la media noche, Alice fue por Bella y a recordarles que mañana se iban de regreso a New York y tendrían que despertarse temprano, cuando vio el anillo, se puso a brincar como una niña pequeña, Edward y Bella solo la observaban con algo de gracia, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones.

El viaje a New York fue tranquilo, llegaron al medio día y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos apartamentos. Necesitaban alistarse, pues mañana tendrían su primer día de clases. Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban en su segundo año, Rose estaba estudiando Diseño de Modas, Alice iba a seguir su ejemplo y optar igualmente por esa carrera, Emmet y Jasper Arquitectura, Edward Medicina y Bella Diseño Grafico.


	3. Jacob

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Tres**

**Jacob**

Bella estaba bañándose cuando incesantemente comenzó a sonar el timbre, no necesitaba preguntar para saber quien era. Se enredo una toalla y salió a abrir.

-Alice, ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? ¿No puedes ser menos escandalosa?-

-Bella, y tú ¿Cuándo vas a entender que _jamás_ voy a cambiar?- Bella soltó un respiro de resignación

-Si creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Bueno, pues vengo a arreglar tu vestuario, traje algunas cosas para que te arregles, ya eres la prometida de mi hermano y debes vestir muy bien, además de que tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿De que?-

-Ya he hablado con Edward de eso y no tiene problemas, así que solo faltas tú-

-Ve al grano-

-Como ya dijimos antes, tienen que comportarse como una pareja de "novios" así que solo vengo a darte concejos de lo que tienes que hacer y de cómo actuar- Bella se puso nerviosa, los concejos de Alice en ese tipo de cosas, daban miedo. Suspiro resignada

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Alice sonrió feliz

-Pues, primero que todo, deben ir y volver juntos, Edward pasara por ti en un rato, deben comportarse de forma cariñosa, tienen que ser muy cariñosos, tomarse de las manos, ir juntos a todos lados, abrazarse una que otra vez y… tal vez besarse- Bella puso cara de terror

-¿En frente de todos? ¡Estás loca!-

-Eso es lo que hacen los novios Bella, tendrás que hacerlo- la mencionada no respondió- otra cosa es que todos deben saber su relación, no me refiero a ventilarla, si no, que si preguntan que son, obviamente debes decir "prometidos" nada de amigos y nada de salir con ningún otro chico-

-Eso no hace falta que lo menciones Alice, lo tengo claro, ¿Cómo crees q voy a decir que somos amigos si nos vamos a… casar?-

-Bien entonces creo que eso es suficiente, por ahora. Ven, vamos a arreglarte, ¡tienes que estar divina!-

Alice vistió a Bella con un jean ajustado, botas sin tacón, pues no había que abusar del equilibrio de Bella, una blusa azul eléctrico de cargaderas igualmente ajustada. El cabello suelto y levemente maquillada.

-¡Termine! Quedaste preciosa- le dijo mientras la llevaba frente al espejo.

Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus secciones de cómo ella le decía "Barbie Bella" pero se sorprendía la capacidad que tenia Alice para dejarla _presentable_, tenia que reconocer que le gustaba cuando la arreglaba de esa forma, nada demasiado elegante y ropa cómoda, le gustaba, lo tenia que reconocer. El timbre comenzó a sonar.

-Debe ser mi hermano, yo le abro y aprovecho a irme, toma tus cosas mientras tanto, nos vemos en la universidad, bye- Bella tomo su bolso, busco su celular, las llaves y salió de la habitación. Cuando salió Edward estaba parado junto a la puerta de brazos cruzados, cuando la vio salir la inspecciono de arriba abajo, ella hizo lo mismo, Edward estaba como de costumbre, _perfecto_, un jean azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver las formas de su pecho y como siempre su cabello despeinado.

-Estás preciosa- hablo por fin Edward, acercándose a saludarla de un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-

-¿Lita?-

-Si, vamos- Bajaron en silencio hasta el volvo de Edward- ¿Alice también hablo contigo?-

-Si, anoche me hizo una visita y me dio el gran discurso de "como ser el prometido perfecto"- rio con gracia

-Va a ser raro-

-Lo se-

-Pero estamos juntos en esto, todo saldrá bien- Bella le sonrió amable al ver que otra vez Edward mostraba algo de pena por tenerla en como decía el "su problema"

Llegaron a la universidad en unos cinco minutos, ya que Bella vivía cerca de ahí, aparcaron junto al auto de Rosalie y pudieron ver que los demás estaban esperándolos.

-¿Lista?- hablo Edward antes de bajarse del auto

-Edward, deja esa actitud depresiva, siempre no la hemos pasado juntos, esto no va a ser tan diferente-

-Tienes razón- sonrió mas calmado, se bajo de su auto y le abrió la puerta a Bella, la ayudo a bajar y luego se dirigieron al lado de sus hermanos, tomados de las manos.

-¡Por fin llegan!- se quejo Emmet

-Hola chicos- luego de los saludos, Rose y Emmet, les dieron una breve explicación de la universidad pues eran los únicos que la conocían, quedaron de encontrarse en la hora del almuerzo. Bella, Alice y Rose, compartían dos clases luego del almuerzo, Edward y Bella la ultima clase, pues aunque todos estudiaban diferentes carreras, por política de la universidad habían clases que todos debían tomar por igual.

Edward acompaño a Bella hasta su primera clase, se despidió de beso en la mejilla y quedo de pasar por ella cuando esta terminara. Cuando se fue Bella pudo ver, como varias chicas de la universidad no le quitaban el ojo de encima a su prometido y también como algunas la miraban con recelo.

-_perfecto- _pensó- _al igual que en el instituto aquí también me voy a hacer enemigas, lo peor de todo, es que esta vez si es cierto que tenemos "algo"- _

Luego de que Edward se perdiera de vista, decidió entrar en el salón. Se sentó en la parte de atrás donde había más lugares vacios, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a hacer garabatos y rallones mientras esperaba al profesor, nunca había sido muy buena para hacer amistades, así que prefería distraerse haciendo cualquier tontería.

-Hola- no presto atención, pues no creyó que fuera para ella- oye es de mala educación no responder un saludo- Bueno, eso si parecía ser para ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico algo musculoso, ok, bastante musculoso, de tez morena, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que parecía quererla cegar de lo blanca que era

-Perdón… ¿me hablabas a mí?-

-¿A quien mas? Eres la única aparte de mi, sentada en esta parte del salón- Bella hecho una mirada y si, el salón se veía medio vacio

-Lo siento ¿Me decías?-

-Eres algo despistada ¿Sabias?- Bella frunció el seño, ¿no la conocía y ya estaba haciendo conjeturas? Lo peor, es que era verdad- Soy Jacob Black ¿Y tu eres?- continuo

-Bella, Bella Swan-

-Lindo nombre- Jacob le dio una sonrisa presumida- ¿De donde eres?- Bien al parecer no se iba a callar

-Eh… de, Forks-

-Hay somos vecinos, yo soy de La Push-

-Ah, ya- Bella estaba algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente y de repente llega alguien y habla sin parar

-¿Y donde vives ahora? ¿Aquí mismo en la ciudad?-

-Si, vivo acá cerca-

-Que suerte, yo vivo algo retirado de la ciudad, especialmente de la universidad, me estoy quedando donde un familiar de mi padre, pero esta algo lejos-

-Ya veo-

-Oye, eres de pocas palabras-

-Si no estoy acostumbrada a tratar mucho con las personas-

-Eso se nota, pero igual no te quita lo linda- Bella se sonrojo- ¿Significa que no tienes amigos?-

-Si tengo, pocos pero los tengo-

-Que bueno, ¿Puedo ser yo uno de tus amigos?- ella lo miro algo sorprendida, este chico era bastante raro, pero no le pareció malo.

-Este, s-si, creo que si- Jacob sonrió nuevamente presumido

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo a la salida de la universidad?- a la mente de Bella llegaron las palabras de Alice _"nada de salir con ningún otro chico"_, tampoco es que iba a aceptar salir con un completo desconocido que no paraba de hablar, además ella estaba comprometida

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-

No pudieron continuar charlando pues el profesor llego y comenzó la clase. Jacob no quitaba el ojo de Bella durante toda la clase, la chica le había gustado desde que la vio, era algo tímida, pero así era mejor, era de las mujeres fáciles de engañar. A el le encantaba probar de todo tipo de mujeres, y no se le iba a escapar Bella Swan.

El profesor puso un taller para saber sus conocimientos sobre la materia, y lo tenían que resolver en parejas, Bella se hizo con Jacob pues además de que el se lo propuso, era el único que le había hablado. El taller estaba fácil y lo terminaron rápido, aunque prácticamente Bella había respondido casi todas las preguntas ella sola. Como aun les quedaban al menos quince minutos más de clase, Jacob siguió en su plan de conquista, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-¿Y ese anillo?- Bella se miro su mano izquierda- ¿es de compromiso?

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Bella, aun no estaba acostumbrada a eso y no era la típica novia emocionada que hablaba sin parar sobre su próxima boda

-¿En serio? ¿Te vas a casar?-

-Si- Bella comenzaba a fastidiarse, ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacer tantas preguntas? ¿Tan sorprendente era que alguien como ella se casara? Ya se estaba disgustando

-¿Pues cuantos años tienes?-

-Diecinueve- Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Uff si que estas loca, ¿Tiene mucho dinero?- Bella frunció nuevamente el ceño, ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A tu prometido, debe tener mucho dinero, para que te cases tan pronto, las mujeres son así-

-¿Las mujeres son así? ¿Y tu que demonios sabes?- Ahora si estaba enojada, como se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una cualquier aprovechada

-Bueno pues…-

-¡Bella!- una voz los interrumpió. Cuando ella miro quien la llamaba, se encontró con Edward que estaba en la puerta, con una cara algo seria y el salón casi vacio, la clase ya había acabado. Se levanto enojada y ni se despidió de su compañero de clase, se dirigió hasta Edward, quien la tomo de la mano y partieron hasta su próxima clase

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el al verla tan seria

-Nada-

-Vamos, Dime que te pasa- Bella suspiro algo fastidiada

-Es solo que me hicieron un comentario que no me gusto para nada-

-¿Qué comentario? ¿Quién?-

-¿Viste el chico que estaba conmigo en el salón?- Edward nuevamente puso su cara seria

-Si, ¿Fue el?-

-Si, se llama Jacob-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Pues al comienzo, empezó a hablarme sin parar, me pregunto un montón de cosas, de donde venia, donde vivía, me invitó a salir y todo eso- Edward arrugo la frente al escuchar "me invitó a salir"- hicimos un trabajo juntos y como terminamos rápido, nuevamente empezó a hablar, pero cuando se percato de mi anillo, me pregunto si era de compromiso, le dije que si, me pregunto mi edad, se la dije y luego comento "¿Tiene mucho dinero?" cuando le pregunte a que se refería me dijo "A tu prometido, debe tener mucho dinero, para que te cases tan pronto, las mujeres son así"- Edward empuño una mano con rabia

-¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para tratarte así?-

-Ya lo se, por eso me dio tanta rabia- Edward la abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla

-Tranquila, sabes que hay gente mal intencionada, tú no tienes porque sentirte mal, mejor entra a clase o se te hará tarde- cuando Bella se dio cuenta ya estaba parada en la puerta del salón- nos vemos cuando termine tu clase para almorzar-

-Bien- se despidieron de beso en la majilla

Edward aunque se mostro sereno con ella, pero estaba furioso, no hacia falta pensar mucho, para saber las intenciones del tal Jacob, además a el tampoco le había gustado su comentario para con Bella, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo.

Las dos clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, a la hora del almuerzo Edward fue nuevamente por Bella y se encontraron con los demás para almorzar, hablaron de todo un poco y Bella comento el suceso son Jacob.

-¡¿Y quien era el imbécil?! Tienes que mostrármelo cuando lo veas, yo le diré unas cuantas verdades-

-Cálmate Alice, no es para tanto-

-Bella, Alice tiene razón, El tipo es un grosero, ni siquiera te conoce y te dijo todas estas tonterías- apoyo Rose a su hermana

-Lo que yo creo, es que te salió competencia hermanito- dijo Jasper, Emmet rompió a reír y Edward los fulmino con la mirada

-No es nada gracioso Emmet- volvió a hablar Rose- es obvio que el imbécil anda tras Bella, pero sus métodos son algo vikingos, prácticamente le dijo que era una arribista, eso no es forma de conquistar a nadie, ¿Cómo conquistas a alguien cuando la ofendes primero?-

-Eso es cierto- concedió Emmet

-No importa, tienes que mostrárnoslo Bella, al menos lo tendremos vigilado-

-Alice, ¿ahora te crees el FBI?- hablo Bella

-Pues si tengo que serlo, lo seré, no te preocupes hermano- tomo a Edward de los hombros- yo no permitiré que nadie te quite a Bella, no hay nadie mas que yo quiera como mi cuñada, así que tienes mi apoyo- Edward puso cara de fastidio pero se sonrojo por el comentario al igual que Bella

-Claro que si Eddy para eso estamos los hermanos, yo también te apoyo- comento Emmet

-No me digas Eddy, odio ese estúpido apodo-

-Mejor hablemos de algo mas agradable, ¿Qué tal les fue en clase?- cambio el tema Jasper al ver la incomodidad de los novios.

Luego de un par de conversaciones sin sentido, de comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Emmet y de mostrarle por fin a Alice al tal Jacob, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizado el almuerzo. Esta vez Bella se fue a su clase en compañía de Rose y Alice, Edward quedo en pasar por ella, pues compartían la ultima clase.

En la ultima clase, Bella empezó a sentirse incomoda, pues todos los miraban, al parecer el "chisme" de que eran pareja y se iban a casar se rego, ya que Rose y Emmet eran muy populares y la entrada de sus hermanos a la universidad era un tema que todos comentaban, pero nadie se iba a imaginar que uno de ellos y el mas guapo se fuera a casar tan pronto. Pero al final, Bella los ignoro y dejo de importarle, pues sentada en la compañía de Edward era fácil estar tranquila, le infundía mucha confianza y tranquilidad.

El día llego a su fin, ambos se encontraron con los demás en el estacionamiento antes de irse a sus apartamentos, Edward se quedo en el de Bella toda la tarde, viendo películas y hablando como siempre.

Al día siguiente Jacob se disculpo con Bella por el comentario del día anterior, Bella le resto importancia así que continuaron tranquilos la clase. La semana término, abriendo paso al fin de semana. El sábado iban a ir todos a un Bar de moda por insistencia de Alice, así que ese sábado en la tarde, Alice y Rose, secuestraron a Bella, para ir de compras y arreglasen antes de salir.

Los chicos pasaron por ellas al apartamento de las primeras, donde tenían secuestrada a Bella. Rose vestía una mini falda negra, unas botas de tacón alto igualmente negras, una blusa straple blanca y el cabello como siempre suelto. Alice, tenía un vestido a media pierna, de color violeta, unos tacones altos del mismo color del vestido y su típico peinado en puntas. Bella llevaba un Jean azul claro casi blanco, una blusa negra con gris de mangas tres cuartas ajustada, unos tacones bajos de punta triangular negros y el cabello suelto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Alice tenía una mesa reservada para ellos en el mejor lugar del bar, la música no era estruendosa y se veía gente agradable, era un buen lugar para salir a distraerse sin tener que gritar para que te escuchen. Pidieron algunos tragos y media hora después, Bella y Edward quedaron solos en la mesa, pues los demás habían ido a la pista a bailar. Edward estaba algo celoso pues los hombres no le quitaban la mirada a ella de encima.

-Al parecer hoy estas llamando mucho la atención- hablo al fin

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que no te quitan la mirada de encima- señalo disimuladamente un grupo de jóvenes. Bella miro de igual forma y se sonrojo un poco

-A ti tampoco- le señalo un grupo igual de chicas. Edward rio- Y por lo que veo, no te desagrada- el rio nuevamente

-¿Celosa?-

-Si quieres puedes ir- Dijo sin responder la pregunta. Edward volvió a reír y la abrazo por el cuello

-Que tonta eres Bella, sabes que no soy así, además, ¿para que ir si tengo a la mas linda conmigo?-

-No tienes porque ser amable-

-No estoy siendo amable, tu eres hermosa Bella, no se porque te cuesta tanto creerme, tal vez necesitas que te lo diga Jacob-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?-

-Nada-

-Oh vamos, yo ya te dije que es solo un compañero, el ya se disculpo por lo que dijo cuando me conoció, es un buen chico, algo bocón, pero sin malas intenciones- Edward dudo de lo ultimo

-Si, solo un compañero-

-¿Celoso?- esta vez era su turno de molestarlo

-Si, estoy celoso- esa respuesta no se la esperaba

-¡Chicos!- Bella jamás había estado mas contenta de ver a Alice. No sabia que decirle a Edward- ¡Vamos, levántense de ahí, vayan a bailar, son una pareja realmente aburrida!-

-¿Bailamos?- ofreció Edward al escuchar una pieza lenta

-Si en mis cinco sentidos, no puedo mover un pie sin tropezar con el otro, luego del champan, dudo que pueda-

-Bella, tomaste la mitad de una copa, no me pongas escusas- tendiéndole una mano

-Bien, pero si hago el ridículo o termino en el piso, será tu culpa- tomándole la mano

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que en el piso no vas a terminar-

-Vaya que ánimos, ósea que el ridículo si lo voy a hacer- Edward solo sonrió

Bailaron en silencio, pero no era nada incomodo, Edward tomaba a Bella posesivamente por la cintura, mientras esta lo tomaba por el cuello y recostaba la cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Bella-

-¿Mmm?- estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando el la llamo

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?- ahí si abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Ah?-

-¿Qué a donde quieres ir de luna de miel?-

-¿Vamos a ir de luna de miel?-

-Bella, yo te dije que en lo que pudiera, quería que tuviéramos lo más tradicional, ¿no te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?-

-Edward, no tienes porque hacerlo ya te lo dije-

-Y yo ya te dije, que lo quiero hacer, quiero que nos vayamos de luna de miel- Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, ese hombre era perfecto, no había alguien que tuviera mejores sentimientos que el, era tan caballeroso

-Está bien, sorpréndeme, escoge tú un lugar bonito y sorpréndeme- esta vez fue el turno de Edward para sonreír

-Creo que ya se a donde llevarte-

-¿A dónde?-

-Me pediste sorpresas, pues eso tendrás- Bella iba a replicar pero Edward le puso un dedo en los labios- Tu lo pediste-

-Ok, por esta vez, dejare que sea sorpresa- continuaron bailando un rato mas y luego Bella se disculpo al baño.

Para sorpresa de Bella el baño de damas estaba atestado de mujeres, así que tardo más de la cuenta, cuando salió sintió una mano que la detenía.

-Hola- Bella se giro

-¡Ah! Hola Jake-

-Que gusto verte, ¿Con quien viniste?-

-Con mis amigos y mi… novio- Aun le era difícil decirlo

-Tu novio- repitió con fastidio- Ya veo-

-¿Y tú?-

-Con unos amigos de La Push que vinieron a visitarme-

-Ya veo, bueno, nos veos- pero nuevamente la detuvo

-Espera, ¿No quieres tomar un trago conmigo?-

-No Jake, gracias, pero no bebo, además, hace rato los deje, Edward debe estar preocupado-

-Sabes, Se me hace difícil pensar que ustedes son "novios"- Bella levanto las cejas

-¿A si? ¿Y porque?-

-Pues les falta ser mas cariñosos, jamás los he visto dándose un beso-

-Preferimos no dar espectáculos, ambos somos reservados-

-No te creo-

-Ni tienes porque hacerlo, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia-

-Vaya, hoy estas peculiarmente a la defensiva-

-Y tu estas siendo totalmente entrometido, lo que mi novio y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, ya te lo dije- Bella ya estaba harta, Jacob, parecía ser buena persona, pero hacia demasiadas preguntas, cosas que ni siquiera tenían porque importarle. Pensaba irse sin siquiera despedirse, pero nuevamente el la retuvo.

-Suéltame Jacob-

-Toma un trago conmigo primero-

-Ya te dije que no, Suéltame-

-Vamos, tu noviecito no se va a enterar, tal vez podamos pasar un buen rato-

-¿Un buen rato?-

-Claro, ya sabes a que me refiero-

-No, no lo se-

-No te hagas la tonta Bella-

-Mira, no tengo porque hacerme la tonta, ni tampoco tengo porque pasar "un rato" contigo, así que suéltame-

-Vamos, te divertirás-

-Si no la sueltas, el que se va a divertir será otro y no precisamente pasando "un rato"- Bella levanto la vista y vio a Edward parado a su lado y tomando la mano con la que Jacob la tenía sujeta, tenía la expresión serena, pero en sus ojos se veía solo odio

-Vaya, novio al rescate-

-¿La sueltas o te ayudo?- repitió Edward. Jacob hizo una sonrisa maligna, Bella jamás se la había visto, y dos segundos después, dos chicos muy parecidos a Jacob se pararon a los lados de Edward. _¡Tramposo!_ Fue lo primero que pensó Bella

-¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Este tipo esta molestando a tu chica?- Bella iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida antes de si quiera abrir la boca

-Me parece que tu amiguito, antes es quien esta molestando a la prometida de mi hermano- era Alice. Cuando Bella se percato, ya estaban Emmet y Jasper parados a ambos lados de los recién llegados y Alice y Rose junto a ella

-No chicos, no pasa nada- hablo Jacob, segundos después, el la sonto, y se retiraron

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Edward

-Si, tranquilo, no me hizo nada-

-Porque mi hermano llego a tiempo, Ten cuidado con ese chico Bella, no se trae buenas intenciones- Bella solo le asintió a Jasper

-¡Es un maldito tramposo!- volvió a quejarse Alice

-Si, En cuanto vio que las cosas se pusieron por igual, se acobardo, al parecer le gusta llevar la ventaja, lastima, hubiera sido una buena pelea-

-¡Emmet!- regaño Rose

-En algo tiene razón Emmet, le gusta tener la ventaja, así que Bella, ya te lo dije, ándate con cuidado-

-Esta bien Jasper-

-Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos- Bella miro a Edward, aun seguía con la misma expresión de odio en sus ojos.

El camino de regreso fue en un silencio incomodo, Bella no sabia que decir y Edward no le ayudaba mucho. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Edward la acompaño hasta la puerta y finalmente hablo.

-Bella-

-Dime- pregunto algo cohibida, no sabia como actuar

-Prométeme que no vas a hablarle mas al perro ese y estarás lo mas lejos de el-

-¿No te parece un poco extremo? Estudiamos en el mismo salón, se me hará difícil estar demasiado lejos-

-Al menos has lo que puedas para estar lejos, prométemelo- Bella había olvidado lo sobre protector que era Edward con ella, al menos sabia que no estaba disgustado por algo que hiciera, si no por Jacob

-Te lo prometo- Edward relajo su expresión

-Eso me deja más tranquilo-

-Y a mi, ya me tenias preocupada, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo- Edward la abrazo

-Jamás podría estar molesto contigo, perdona mi actitud-

-No hay nada que perdonar- Bella miro distraídamente el reloj, marcaba las dos y treinta y cuatro de la madrugada

-Es tarde- Edward se acerco nuevamente para despedirse con su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, Bella no lo había notado y giro el rostro cuando lo escucho hablar. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde y ambos tenían los labios unidos. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron por el momento en la sensación de los labios del otro, los segundos pasaban y ninguno reaccionaba. Cuando Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacia tenia las manos en la cintura de Bella y las de ella en su cuello y cabello, se sorprendió muchísimo por esto y se separo inmediatamente, aunque sin brusquedad.

-Yo… Discúlpame yo…-

-No, no hay problema… yo también… fue un accidente-

-Si, este… Buenas noches Bella- y sin mas se fue

Bella quedo en shock, ella aun no reaccionaba de lo sucedido. ¿Había besado a Edward Cullen? La verdad es que había sido un accidente, ¡pero lo había hecho! Y de algo estaba segura, era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, lo peor de todo, es que no sabia que pensaba el, había salido huyendo. Entro a su apartamento, se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir, lo cierto es que en cuanto toco la cama, se quedo dormida, tuvo un sueño sumamente placentero, ¿y como no? Si toda la noche soñó con Edward.


	4. La Líder De Las Zorras

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**La Líder De Las Zorras **

El domingo fue un día de chicas, Rose y Alice, fueron a su apartamento, vieron películas, hablaron de chicos, aunque en ese punto Bella solo escuchaba, y muy a pesar para ella jugaron a "Barbie Bella" Alice le dejo lista antes de irse una muda de ropa para que el día siguiente fuera a la universidad, ese día no vio ni hablo con Edward y aun tenia lo del beso en su cabeza, ella quería saber que pensaba el con respecto a eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward paso por ella siempre puntual, se porto como si nada hubiera pasado así que ella tampoco menciono nada del accidente con el beso.

La llevo a su primera clase, pero antes de despedirse le recordó lo que le había prometido con Jacob y ella nuevamente le aseguro que se alejaría de él. Se fue a su lugar de siempre y a distraerse con la libreta mientras empezaba la clase, antes de la entrada del profesor, Jacob, se la acerco a pedirle disculpas, ella empezaba a sentir que con ese tipo siempre seria lo mismo _disculpas_, le resto importancia, pero le advirtió que no quería que se le acercara mucho, pues no quería problemas con su prometido. La mañana paso tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes dos!- los apunto Alice con su dedo índice. Ambos la miraron sin comprender

-¿Ahora que sucede?-

-Edward, a mis preciosos oídos han llegado rumores-

-¿Rumores?- pregunto Emmet

-Si y déjame decirte que no son nada alentadores y de testigo esta Rose- la señalo, la rubia asintió

-Habla de una vez Alice- apuro nuevamente Edward

-Pues veras, estábamos como siempre en el baño de damas y estaban el trió de zorras de, Jessica, Tanya y Lauren hablando de la manera mas fastidiosa del mundo, ya sabes como son las de ese tipo- Edward nuevamente la miro para que fuera al grano- al parecer no notaron nuestra presencia y comenzaron a hablar de ustedes dos-

-¿De nosotros?- se sorprendió Bella

-Si, de ustedes, decían que para ser un par de prometidos, parecían mas amigos que cualquier otra cosa, pues aunque estaban siempre juntos y de la mano, nunca se les había visto ninguna expresión de afecto mas personal- Edward y Bella se miraron y se sonrojaron al recordar el accidente del sábado- además la zorra líder de Tanya dijo claramente que intentaría conquistar a mi hermanito, Así que- continuo Alice- van a tener que hacer algo, el propio Jacob se lo dijo a Bella este fin de semana y la gente va a empezar a sospechar y a atacar-

-¿Y que importa? Por más que sospechen, igual nos vamos a casar, lo que la gente diga me tiene sin cuidado-

-¡Estas mal hermanito!- se exaspero Rose- la gente va a pensar que se casan obligados- ambos la miraron por lo obvio- No me miren así, sea por el motivo que sea, esto es una boda de verdad, así que tendrán que comportarse como novios de verdad… ¡eso son!-

-Ya cálmense las dos, no los presionen así- calmo los aires Jasper

-¡Pero si faltan quince días para la boda!-

-Ya Alice, cálmate por favor, aremos lo que podamos-

-Esta bien, pero mas les vale que se preparen, en ocho días es la fiesta de compromiso, y aunque estaremos pocos, deben demostrar ante todos, que son una pareja de novios que se van a casar-

Dieron finalizada la conversación con ese comentario, ambos estaban al tanto de que en la fiesta de compromiso tenían que comportarse justo como decía Alice, pero era algo difícil de pedir. Las siguientes dos horas luego del almuerzo las tenían libres, solo tenían que asistir a la última y el día de mañana no había clases. Alice y Rose, decidieron irse de compras y no asistir a la ultima hora, Jasper y Emmet decidieron acompañarlas, así que los únicos que se quedaron fueron Edward y Bella, pues ellos si asistirían a la ultima hora y como la tenían juntos, decidieron salir al jardín de la universidad a esperar y hablar un rato para pasar el tiempo.

-Edward-

-Dime- Bella giro para verlo, se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de él dándole la espalda, desde hacia tiempo, que ese tipo de confianza ya existía entre ellos, pues eran años de amistad

-Quería hablarte de lo que nos dijo Alice-

-Soy todo oídos-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Edward rio

-Mas que hablarme, me estas preguntando- Bella le hizo un puchero- Esta bien, pues yo estaba pensando en proponerte algo, pero no se si aceptes-

-¿Por qué no iba a aceptar?-

-Veras, yo se que Alice tiene razón, y queramos o no, en la fiesta de compromiso lo mas seguro es que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que todos esperen que nos demos alguno que otro… beso- Bella se sonrojo

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero- agacho la cabeza- el único beso que he dado en mi vida, es el que nos dimos por accidente el sábado-

-Con respecto a eso… te pido disculpas, no me di cuenta cuando te giraste-

-No tienes porque disculparte, además si de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer lo que dice Alice, no te vas a andar disculpando siempre ¿O si?-

-Supongo que tienes razón y Bella- Bella lo miro como respuesta- yo tampoco había besado a nadie- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿En serio?-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Tú sabes que yo jamás he tenido novia-

-Lo se, pero, pensé que tal vez algún beso debiste haber dado antes, jamás hablamos mucho de ese tema-

-Pues no, y yo tampoco sabía que tú tampoco habías dado nunca un beso-

-Ahora lo sabes, pero dime, que me ibas a proponer-

-Pues- dudo un poco- que practicáramos- dijo al fin. Bella se puso roja

-Esta… bien, pero ¿Ya?-

-No tiene que ser ahora, cuando te sientas en confianza-

-Yo siempre he confiado en ti, ya te lo dije- Bella vio a lo lejos al trió de zorras como las había llamado Alice- Edward-

-¿Qué?-

-Se acercan el "trío de zorras" ¿Qué te parece si practicamos?- Edward giro disimuladamente y pudo ver que a su derecha venían las mencionadas y un poco mas allá Jacob

-Me parece bien… ¿lista?-

-Creo que si-

Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura y la giro un poco mas de lado para tenerla en mejor ángulo, dejo una mano en su cintura y la otra la llevo a su cuello. Suspiro nervioso y cerro los ojos para acercarse lentamente. Bella tenia el corazón a mil, al sentir la mano de Edward en su cuello, verlo cerrar los ojos y verlo acercarse, la ponía demasiado nerviosa, cerro sus ojos cuando lo tuvo a milímetros y cuando por fin sintió los labios de el contra los suyos, subió sus manos al cabello de Edward. El beso comenzó con un simple rose delicado, él la acerco mas a su cuerpo y Bella sin chistar se pego mas a él, el beso cambio de tono y se fue poniendo mas profundo y apasionado, Edward paso la lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, y ella abrió la boca para concedérselo. Ambos probaron el sabor del otro y se sorprendieron al saberlo tan dulce, continuaron besándose largo rato, cada uno perdido en las sensaciones provocadas por el otro.

Tanto el trío de zorras como Jacob, los vieron besándose y no pudieron reprimir un gesto de envidia, pues el beso que sus ojos venían déjame mas que confirmado que pasión y amor era lo que les sobraba a la pareja y que mas bien, ellos tenían razón y ambos eran reservados. Se encontraban bajo un árbol en la parte más lejana del jardín, había poca gente por esos lares, pues la mayoría habían decidido irse de la universidad y no asistir a la última hora. Así que lo primero que pensaron, es que ambos habían buscado privacidad para entregarse a sus paciones.

Por su lado, la pareja se separo cuando necesitaron aire, pero no tardaron más de medio segundo en entregarse a un nuevo beso, esta vez Bella se había girado completamente para quedar frente a Edward y lo abrazaba con más posesión mientras le acariciaba el cuello y cabello. Edward daba suaves caricias a la cintura de Bella mientras la apretaba mas contra el. Luego de varios besos se separaron por fin con la respiración agitada, aunque seguían abrazados.

-Wow, creo que… bueno, jamás había besado a nadie, pero, fue estupendo- Edward rio ante su comentario

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo- se quedaron observándose a los ojos en silencio, verde contra chocolate, ambos buscaban respuestas personales en la mirada del otro, pero a la misma vez estaban tan centrados en sus propios pensamientos que no buscaban nada, solo tranquilidad, trataban de sentirse mas en paz al mirar de esa forma al otro. Luego de un rato Edward hablo.

-Creo que ya perdimos la ultima hora- ambos se separaron y pusieron de pie

-Si, ha empezado hace veinte minutos- dijo Bella luego de mirar el reloj

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, de todos modos, la mayoría se fue ya… ¿quieres ver una película? En mi apartamento tengo algunas que me llevo Alice, pero no las he visto aun, ¿Te parece si los llamamos y las vemos todos juntos?-

-Me parece bien-

Edward llamo a Alice para comunicarle su plan, ella estuvo de acuerdo y quedaron de encontrarse en una hora en el apartamento de Edward. El vivía en un edificio al lado de Alice en el mismo conjunto de apartamentos, cerca también en el mismo conjunto estaban los de Emmet y Jasper, cada uno en un edificio diferente, todos habían querido convencer a Bella para que tomara uno que le ofrecía Carlisle en el mismo sitio, pero ella se había negado así que no les quedo mas remedio que conseguirle uno que se ajustara a sus exigencias, las cuales eran nulas y que fuera cerca al de ellos.

-Ponte cómoda- ofreció Edward cuando entraron al apartamento- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-¿Tienes Coca-coca?-

-Si, en seguida te la traigo, toma- le entrego un montón de películas- Ve escogiendo las que mas te gusten, los chicos no deben tardar, Alice dijo que traerían Pizza-

-Bien- un minuto después Edward llego con la coca y se la entrego- Gracias. Creo que hoy veremos esta- mostrándosela

-¿Una de terror?-

-Si-

-Luego no te quejes si no puedes dormir-

-Sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que no duerme por una película de terror-

-Esta bien, veremos esta, la iré poniendo para dejarla lista cuando lleguen los chicos- el timbre sonó

-Yo abro-

-Gracias-

En cuanto Bella abrió la puerta, Alice se lanzo a sus brazos

-¡Hola! Ya llegamos-

-Eso… veo-

-Mi amor, la estas matando- Dios Bella tendría que agradecer de alguna forma las veces en que Jasper la había sacado de una situación incomoda y en esta ocasión, salvado la vida

-¿Ya escogieron que película veremos?- Pregunto Emmet cuando ya estuvieron en la sala

-Si, esta- mostrándole nuevamente la caratula de la película

-¿De terror? Me dijeron que esta película es buena-

-La trajo Alice-

-Esa es mi hermanita, siempre con sus buenos gustos-

-Gracias Emmet-

-¿Donde pongo las pizzas? trajimos dos porque Emmet se come una el solo-

-Ponla sobre la mesa Rose- hablo Edward- ¿Ya están listos?-

-Solo falta Jasper, fue por más refrescos a la cocina-

-Ya estoy aquí amor-

Se acomodaron en el gran sillón Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward y semi-acostados en la alfombra, Emmet y Rose. Luego de la película, jugaron monopolio, hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Se viene una gran tormenta- comento Emmet viendo por la ventana

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, yo tengo que madrugar porque tengo un trabajo en grupo mañana en la mañana ¿vamos Emmet?- pregunto Jasper

-Te sigo, adiós chicos-

-Nosotras vamos con ustedes, ¿Tú llevaras a Bella a casa cierto?- pregunto Alice a Edward

-Si, recojo el desorden y la llevo-

-Bien, suerte, nos vemos mañana-

Luego de las despedidas, Edward y Bella, ordenaron un poco. Bella estaba tirando las cajas de la pizza cuando un gran trueno retumbo, se asusto y tiro las cajas al piso

-¿Qué paso?-

-Me tomo desprevenida- Edward sonrió pues el sabia que Bella temía a los truenos

-Bueno, te llevo-

-Aja- cuando Edward estaba buscando las llaves otro trueno sonó y Bella pego un grito- Edward- dijo después

-Dime- con la sonrisa aun

-¿Me… puedo quedar… contigo?-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Pues- otro trueno la sobresalto- Pues si, tengo miedo-

-Vaya, no eres de las chicas que temen a las películas de terror, pero si a los truenos-

-¡No se porque te burlas si ya lo sabias!- él rio con ganas, luego la abrazo

-Tranquila, sabes que te puedes quedar las veces que quieras. Déjame buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies-

Edward entro a la habitación y al rato salió con una camisa de manga larga y lo suficiente grande para que le quede de bata

-Ten, creo que te servirá-

-Gracias, voy a cambiarme- Bella se metió al baño y luego de un rato salió y efectivamente, la camisa le llegaba a las rodillas. Edward cerró la boca pues, se veía condenadamente sexy con ese atuendo- lista-

-Ya te arregle la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá, pues la habitación de huéspedes esta ocupada por el piano- sonrió con gracia

-Si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá-

-No hace falta, es cómodo, además, ¿Dónde quedaría mi caballerosidad si yo te hago dormir en el sofá? Tengo una reputación que cuidar- Bella sonrió

-Está bien-

Luego de dejar a Bella instalada, Edward se fue al sofá y se dispuso a dormir. Bella intento dormir igualmente pero los truenos no la dejaban, así que decidió ir por algo de tomar a la cocina. Salió en silencio pues no quería despertar a Edward que debía estar durmiendo en la sala, entro a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

-¡Ahhh!-

-Tranquila, soy yo-

-¡¡Edward, me asustaste!!-

-Perdón, pero te vi pasar-

-Pensé que estabas dormido-

-No, estaba despierto ¿no puedes dormir por la tormenta?- Bella se sonrojo al ver que Edward solo traía el pantalón del pijama, tenia el torso desnudo y se veía terriblemente perfecto

-No-

-¿Quieres que te cante tu nana como en los viejos tiempos?- ella sonrió al recordar eso

-Si no es molestia-

-Claro que no, vamos- la llevo de la mano hasta la habitación, la acostó y arropo, luego comenzó a cantar su nana

-Edward-

-¿Mmm?-

-Acuéstate conmigo, me sentiré mejor si duermo acompañada- El corazón de Edward latió fuerte, siempre le había cantado su nana, pero nunca habían dormido juntos

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, ven- le hizo espacio a su lado. El se acomodo y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho- sigue cantando- y como pidió, el siguió cantando su nana y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos ambos.

La noche dio paso al día, Bella se despertó primero que Edward y al verlo dormido no pudo evitar contemplarlo, se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía, tan tranquilo, no podía evitar sentirse protegida a su lado, no había pensado mucho cuando le propuso dormir juntos la noche anterior, pero luego de que lo dijo, no se arrepintió, pues fue una de las noches mas tranquilas que había tenido, ni siquiera había tenido sueños, todo había sido muy relajante. Después de estar un rato contemplándolo, se levanto al baño y se lavo la cara, cuando salió Edward ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Bella, ¿hace rato te despertaste?-

-No mucho… oye te propongo hacerte el desayuno como agradecimiento por cuidarme anoche-

-Me parece bien, hace mucho no como nada que prepares- el timbre interrumpió la charla

-Debe ser Alice, lo mas seguro es que fue a mi apartamento y no me encontró-

-¿Alice? ¿A esta hora? Pero si hoy no hay clase-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las nueve cincuenta de la mañana, sabes muy bien que cuando no hay clase duerme mínimo hasta medio día- Bella levanto los hombros

-Quien sabe, tú hermana esta loca, ¿ahora que se le abra ocurrido? déjame, yo le abro-

-Ok, me lavaré la cara mientras-

Bella se dirigió a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quien era, pues daba por hecho que era Alice, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a una rubia con figura despampanante dándole la espalda. La chica al escuchar que abrieron la puerta comenzó a hablar mientras se giraba.

-¡Hola Edward! Te preguntaras como se tu dirección, bueno, como compartimos unas clases y como eres tan inteligente, vine para que me ayudaras con algunas cosas que no entiendo, disculpa que venga tan temprano, pero…- la chica se callo al ver que no era Edward quien le abrió la puerta. Ahí Bella pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Tanya la líder del trió de zorras. Tanya se puso roja de cólera, al percatarse de que era la novia de Edward, que estaba medio desnuda, con una camisa lo mas seguro que de él y que tenia el cabello desordenado. La vena de la envidia le palpito

-¿Buscas a _mi_ novio?- dijo Bella remarcando "mi" muerta de celos

-Hola- sonrió Tanya falsamente- Si es que, comparto algunas clases con el y me gustaría que me explicara algunas cosas-

-¿Bella?- Edward salía de la habitación justo como Bella se acordaba, con el torso desnudo, descalzo y en el pantalón del pijama. Sonrió al ver que Tanya abría la boca casi babeando y luego la cerraba con disgusto, pues cualquier que los viera en esas fachas pensaría que habían dormido juntos, y aunque lo habían hecho, nadie creería que no hicieron _nada._- ¿No es Alice?- volvió a preguntar

-No _amor_ es _alguien_ que dice ser tu compañera- Edward se asombro un poco por el calificativo con el que lo llamo, pero al ver a la persona parada en la puerta comprendió y hasta se sintió feliz de pensar que Bella estaba celosa

-Ah, Tanya, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo mientras abrazaba a Bella por la cintura

-Eh, este, es que, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo que no entiendo pero, están ocupados-

-No, Tanya, espera, pasa tranquila, no estábamos ocupados ahora- dijo Bella, Edward se sorprendió- Porque no te vas a cambiar mi amor, mientras tanto hago el desayuno- Edward asintió y se fue a la habitación- Pasa Tanya, ponte cómoda, ¿quieres desayunar?-

-No gracias, no como nada antes del medio día-

-Ok, si quieres puedes ver televisión-

Bella se fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Edward, minutos después salió él vestido y con el cabello húmedo por el baño. Paso por delante de Tanya le hizo un mini saludo y llego hasta la cocina, abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

-¿Te ayudo?- Tanya podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba en la cocina desde su sitio en el sofá

-No, ya te dije que hoy cocinaba yo, además ya voy a terminar-

-¿Estas haciendo esto para restregárselo por la cara cierto?- Pregunto en un susurro Edward

-Si, ¿acaso no es esto lo que quieres Alice? Además, no me gustan las mujeres que le hacen visitas a los hombres comprometidos a esta hora de la mañana y obviamente sin intenciones de estudiar, al menos no nada referente con la universidad- respondió en el mismo tono. Edward rio feliz

-¿Estas celosa?-

-Si- luego hablo para que Tanya estuchara- ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar esos platos?-

-Claro mi amor-

Acomodaron todo en la mesita de la sala y Edward se sentó con Bella en el otro lado del sofá

-Y dime Tanya ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-Ah, este, en la clase del señor Bern, no comprendí… el… taller que nos puso hace dos días, si eso- obviamente ella no había ido con intenciones de estudiar, pero era cierto que no había entendido

-Es fácil, ¿trajiste tus apuntes?-

-No, los olvide- Bella alzo las cejas pensando en las obvias intenciones de la rubia

-No te preocupes, te explico con los míos- se paro y fue por sus apuntes, luego le explico los primeros puntos a Tanya mientras Bella le daba de comer en la boca. El teléfono sonó

-Yo atiendo- se ofreció Bella- ¿Hola?... ¡Esme! ¿Cómo estas?... Yo, bien gracias… Si… Esta explicándole algo de una materia a una compañera… Alice nos aviso… Claro… Envíale saludes de mi parte también… Se los daré… Adiós-

-¿Qué quería mi madre?- Tanya prestaba atención a todo sobre ellos, desgraciadamente ya no podía decir que no se portaban como pareja

-Llamo para avisarnos sobre la fiesta de compromiso, dice que debemos estar un día antes para los preparativos, y arreglar unos detalles mas para la boda, te mandan saludos ella y tu padre- Edward tomo la mano de Bella para que se sentara a su lado

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- Pregunto Tanya

-En dos semanas- Respondió Edward

-¿Y porque se casan tan jóvenes? ¿Acaso estas embarazada?- le pregunto mordazmente a Bella

-No, no lo estoy… todavía- dijo pícaramente

-¿Entonces? ¿No les parece que están muy jóvenes para casarse?-

-Yo no creo que haya una edad idónea para casarse, simplemente cuando te sientes listo y preparado… y yo no puedo vivir mas sin Bella y ella sin mi ¿cierto?-

-Claro- respondió mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios a Edward. Tanya frunció el ceño con envidia. El timbre sonó nuevamente

-Ustedes sigan estudiando, yo abro, por esa forma de tocar, estoy segura que es Alice-

En cuanto Bella abrió la puerta, Alice hizo lo mismo de siempre: asfixiarla

-¡Hola cuñada!-

-Alice, la vas a asfixiar- regaño Edward desde el sofá. La mencionada soltó a Bella y le saco la lengua a su hermano- mi hermano me llamo antes de bañarse y me dijo que la líder zorra estaba aquí, te traje algo de ropa, pero no digas nada, es bueno que piense que tu tienes ropa aquí- le hablo en un susurro. Bella asintió levemente

-Voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme- aviso Bella mientras se perdía en la habitación

-¿Te ayudo?- comento Edward, a modo de respuesta Bella solo le guiño un ojo

-Hola ¿Tu quien eres?- Tanya la miro sorprendida

-¿No sabes quien soy? Yo pensé que todos en la universidad sabían de mí-

-Pues ya vez, no todos- respondió mordazmente Alice

-Es Tanya Denali, compartimos un par de clases-

-Ya veo-

-También soy capitana porrista del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad-

-Ahhh-

Edward siguió explicándole el tema a Tanya mientras Alice veía televisión. Minutos después salió Bella, vestida con un Jean negro, una blusa de tiras blanca, zapatillas y el cabello en una cola. Edward dejo de explicarle a Tanya para mirar embelesado a su novia, esta le sonrió algo nerviosa y el le regreso una gran sonrisa de aprobación. Alice no pudo evitar mirarlos con alegría, ese matrimonio, realmente iba a ser todo un éxito. Media hora después, Tanya se fue.

-¡Es una maldita zorra!-

-Calma Alice, al menos Bella estaba aquí y no tuve que atenderla yo solo-

-Si, y menos mal, luego de que se casen, Bella va a mudarse contigo, no podemos permitir que sigan apareciendo mas mujerzuelas, ¡Son como una plaga!- ambos rieron- Bien tengo que irme, tengo una cita con mi Jazz y tengo que arreglarme- Alice se paro y cuando estaba a punto de salir les dijo- Me alegra que ya no sea una actuación, en serio hacen linda pareja- y sin mas cerro. Ambos quedaron algo shockeados y sonrojados por el comentario, pero prefirieron cambiar el tema y hablar como si nada.


	5. Boda

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Boda**

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, y ambos ya se portaban más cariñosos delante de la gente. El jueves, Rose y Alice secuestraron nuevamente a Bella, para ir de compras, pues querían que luciera preciosa en la fiesta de compromiso. El viernes todos faltaron a clase y emprendieron viaje temprano en la mañana hasta Forks, en cuanto llegaron, estuvieron muy atareados, con preparativos para la fiesta y detalles para la boda. Finalmente llego el sábado y nuevamente Bella tuvo que hacer su papel de "Barbie Bella".

A las ocho en punto Bella bajo pues tanto ella como Edward tenían que recibir a los pocos invitados. Edward se petrifico al verla, lucia un vestido straple largo Azul rey, unos zapatos de punta triangular negros, una mini gargantilla de diamantes y el cabello recogido en un elegante pero moderno peinado. Edward no se quedaba atrás, tenia un traje negro, con camisa verde y corbata negra, zapatos del mismo color y su cabello alborotado como siempre, se veía elegante y juvenil.

-Creo que hoy voy a estar particularmente celoso-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Con ese atuendo vas a despertar más de una mirada-

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal ¿Yo también tengo que estar celosa?-

-Para nada, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Bella se sintió rara con el comentario, últimamente ambos se estaban portando como una pareja de verdad, y ya no solo era por apariencia, a solas también era lo mismo, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero era _imposible_, ya se las había hecho.

La velada fue agradable, solo estuvieron la familia, compañeros de Carlisle y algunos amigos de todos. Las felicitaciones no pararon en toda la noche y la alegría de que por fin se decidieran a casarse, para casi todos era obvio que terminarían juntos.

-¡Bella! Que hermosa estas-

-Gracias Ángela, tu también te vez muy bonita-

-Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes, mas te vale que la cuides Edward-

-No tienes ni que decirlo-

-Por fin se decidieron ¿Eh? Eso de amigos por siempre ya no se usa, mírame a mi con Ben, aunque faltara mucho para que el me proponga matrimonio, ¡hombres que hagan eso ya casi no existen!- ambos rieron algo incómodos

La noche continuó alegre, luego se hicieron los discursos por parte de Carlisle y sorprendentemente por parte de Emmet, el brindis, y un baile que abrieron los novios. A la media noche los invitados se fueron y los integrantes de la familia decidieron hacer un pequeño festejo privado.

-Chicos- hablo Carlisle- me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos un brindis por Edward y Bella, se que esta boda no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos en los nuestros, también se que no es algo fácil para ustedes, y que son quienes están cargando en sus hombros con la responsabilidad de toda una familia. Pero igual quiero desearles la mejor suerte del mundo, ambos se lo merecen y se que pueden salir victoriosos de todo esto, yo creo que ya todos saben lo que pienso del matrimonio, para mi es algo de toda la vida y tu Bella eres como una hija mas para mi, eres bienvenida en esta familia y se que todos estarían felices de saber que tu serás la compañera de Edward para toda la vida, sinceramente les deseo lo mejor-

Ambos mencionados se sintieron felices por las palabras de Carlisle, a ellos también les gustaría que fuera para toda la vida, pero aun guardaban el temor de lo que deseara la otra persona

-¡Salud!- gritaron Emmet y Alice, pues vieron la reacción de los novios

-¡Salud!- siguieron el resto

Después de un rato más todos se fueron a dormir, pero Edward y Bella continuaron pensando en las palabras de Carlisle.

Al lunes regresaron a New York, el ambiente estaba cargando de emoción y nervios porque ya casi llegaba la fecha de la boda, el jueves decidieron hacer una despedida de solteros para ambos en el apartamento de Alice, al día siguiente viajaban todos a Forks para alistarse para la boda que seria el sábado. Alice les tenía muchos bocadillos preparados, y bebidas alcohólicas por todos lados. Preparo juegos para pasar un rato divertido y penitencias descabelladas.

La mayoría estaban borrachos, en especial Alice y Emmet, pues como siempre eran los mas animados, Bella y Edward estaban un poco mareados pero absolutamente consientes de lo que hacían. Jasper correteaba por todos lados atrás de Alice cuidando de que esta no se pegara o callera en algún lugar de apartamento, Emmet y Rose se besaban obscenamente en mitad de la sala y Edward y Bella reían de las ocurrencias de todos.

-¡Bueno Bueno! ¡Esto se esta poniendo aburrido!, tenemos que animar la fiesta, ¡y aun me queda mi ultimo juego!- hablo Alice subida en una mesa de la sala

-Cuidado Alice, no estoy en todos mis cinco sentidos para reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que te partas la cabeza-

-¡Tranquilo mi amor, yo se lo que hago!- y diciendo eso salto peligrosamente desde la mesa, pero sorprendentemente cayo de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco -¿Ves? Estoy bien- Jasper sintió que el corazón se le bajaba a los pies luego de ese salto, fue suficiente para pasársele un poco la borrachera- ¡Emmet, Rose! Dejen de comerse en media sala, ¡vamos a jugar!-

-Aguafiestas- se quejo Emmet, Rose solo sonrió y le murmuro un "Luego seguimos" a su novio, pero todos la escucharon

-¡Ahora si! ¡Vamos a jugar a pico botella! Hagan un círculo- todos obedecieron- Bien creo que ya saben como es el juego, ¡yo comienzo!-

Alice giro la botella y cuando se detuvo señalo a Emmet

-¡Yo no voy a besar a mi hermano!-

-¡Dale una cachetada!- ofreció Jasper

-¡Eso si me gusta!-

-No te pases Alice- se quejo Emmet. Dos segundos después, Alice golpeo al mastodonte de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Alice! Cerraste el puño ¡eso dolió!- todos se rieron

-Vamos grandulón, no te quejes… te toca-

Emmet giro la botella y apunto a Rose

-Rayos, vamos a tener otro espectáculo, Vamos apúrense, pero acuérdense donde están, no quiero que me corrompan-

-Si claro, no creas que no te he visto hacer "espectáculo" con Jasper cuando creen que duermo- Jasper se sonrojo y Alice solamente le saco la lengua a su hermana

-No quiero saber detalles por Dios, háganlo rápido- se quejo Edward

Luego de un apasionado beso el cual tuvieron que interrumpir a la fuerza, fue el turno de Rose, esta vez apunto a Alice, para no darle beso Rose mordió a Alice en un brazo. Luego Alice giro nuevamente la botella y apunto Jasper, ambos se besaron unos minutos y se separaron. Fue el turno de Jasper y quedo con Edward. Jasper le dio un puño en la cara, pero suave, pues no querían un novio con un ojo morado, luego fue el turno de Edward y como adivinan, apunto a Bella.

-¡Esto es el destino!- se alegro Alice- ¡Besooo!- ambos se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso para separarse rápidamente- ¡Nooo! Eso no se vale, el beso del resto ha sido largo, así que por tramposos ahora les contabilizare el tiempo, ¡repítanlo! Y esta vez tiene que durar mínimo dos minutos- Edward fulmino a su hermana con la mirada y Bella se sonrojo

-¡Mientras mas rápido empiecen, mas ligero terminan!- apuro Rosalie.

Ambos se acercaron nuevamente y juntaron sus labios algo tímidos por la presencia de los demás, pero cuando estaban por el medio minuto, se olvidaron del resto y empezaron a abrir los labios para profundizar un poco el beso. Dos minutos y medio después Emmet se quejo.

-¡¿Ellos si pueden besarse mucho rato y Rose y yo no?! Que injusticia- al escucharlo ambos se separaron apenados. Alice y Jasper sonrieron cómplices

-¡Así esta mejor! Y tu no te quejes Emmet, mejor continuemos-

Jugaron un rato más pero luego de pasada la media noche, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, pues mañana debían madrugar para el viaje. Rose se fue al apartamento de Emmet, Jasper se quedo en el de Alice y Bella iba a quedarse con Edward pues todos tenían el equipaje listo y partirían temprano, así que por sugerencias de Alice, debían estar todos lo mas cerca posible, pero Bella sabia que lo decía con una segunda intención, y acepto solo porque le agradaba tener una escusa para quedarse cerca de él.

A la mañana siguiente, se podían escuchar quejas de Emmet y Alice por la resaca que traían, Rosalie no estaba muy lejos de ellos y había optado por cubrir las marcas de la noche anterior con unos grandes lentes oscuros, Jasper, Edward y Bella eran los mejor presentables ese día. Viajarían en avión hasta Seattle y luego en auto hasta Forks.

Edward aprovecho que todos optaron por dormir en el avión para hablar con Bella, pues ambos eran los únicos consientes.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara

-La verdad es que si, creo que es lo normal ¿No?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Tu lo estas?-

-Bastante-

-No te preocupes no tengo complejos de novia fugitiva, no te voy a dejar plantado-

-No es por eso, es solo que es tan repentino que a veces no asimilo bien las cosas-

-Hablas como si tú fueras la novia y no yo-

-Claro ríete, yo te cuento mis problemas y tú solo te burlas-

-Es broma, yo pienso igual- Edward tomo una mano de Bella y entrelazo los dedos

-Pero estamos juntos ¿cierto?- Bella asintió mientras hacia fuerza al agarre de sus manos- ¿Te acuerdas que nos habíamos prometido estar juntos hasta siempre?-

-Si, luego de la muerte de mis padres tú me prometiste que jamás te separarías de mi lado y que siempre podría contar contigo entonces yo te prometí hacer lo mismo por ti-

-Pues, ahora te prometo algo diferente-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te prometo que estaré contigo, hasta que tú me lo permitas, que cuidare de ti hasta que ya no quieras que sea yo quien lo haga, hasta que encuentres a alguien más para hacerlo, te prometo estar contigo todo ese tiempo y hacerme a un lado cuando encuentres a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida-

-Edward… yo no quiero que me dejes nunca, prometimos estar juntos por siempre y quiero que eso siga en pie, pero, yo te prometo lo mismo, te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que tu encuentres a la mujer de tu vida- Edward iba a decirle lo que sentía, no había mejor momento, ella tenia que saber que la mujer de su vida no era nadie mas que ella misma.

-Bella, yo…-

-Chicos, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- interrumpió Alice. Si tan solo ella supiera lo que acababa de interrumpir se daría golpes mentales. Bella maldijo internamente, podría jurar que Edward iba a decirle algo importante. El mencionado miro su reloj algo molesto

-No lo se, pero según mis cálculos en unos veinte minutos mas-

Después de la interrupción no volvieron a hablar más, aterrizaron veintitrés minutos después en Seattle y emprendieron carretera hasta Forks en auto. Luego de que llegaron a la casa Bella y Edward no tuvieron un minuto más a solas, toda la tarde se la pasaron de un lado para el otro y cuando llego la noche, estaban tan rendidos por el viaje y la fiesta del día anterior que se durmieron en cuanto pudieron.

El día de la boda por fin llego, a Bella la tuvieron encerrada en el cuarto de Alice desde la mañana sin derecho a salir ni al pasillo, pues ella y Edward no se podían ver hasta el gran momento. Desde que se levanto, entre Rose, Esme y Alice, jugaron a "Barbie Bella", ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Le hicieron manicura, pedicura, tratamiento facial, capilar y un montón más, los cuales ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, la peinaron y maquillaron y la ayudaron a vestirse con su traje de novia, le pusieron, como tradición, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.

-Creo que estas lista- hablo Rose

-Si, tiene todo lo acostumbrado, lo nuevo es tu vestido- comento Alice

-Lo viejo son estos pendientes de diamantes que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños numero quince- siguió Bella

-Algo prestado, mis zapatos- nuevamente Rose

-Y algo azul tu ropa interior de encaje- Bella se sonrojo por el comentario de Esme

-Creo que alguien estará muy feliz al ver ese conjunto, especialmente siendo azul-

-¡Alice!- Bella no podía mas con el sonrojo. Todas rieron

-Bueno niñas, no molesten más a Bella y terminemos de arreglarla, aunque la novia siempre debe llegar tarde, no es bueno abusar- todas asintieron y continuaron arreglándola

El vestido de bella, era entallado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y ancho aunque no demasiado hasta el piso, estaba bordado en la parte del pecho, tenía diminutos cristales por toda la parte superior, y straple en forma de m. Unos guantes hasta la mitad de la muñeca con los dedos descubiertos, y un pequeño velo sobre su cabeza. El peinado era medio recogido en la parte de adelante y suelto en rizos en la parte de atrás. Suavemente maquillada y sin rubor, pues no le hacia falta.

-Estás hermosa hija- hablo Esme cuando terminaron de arreglarla y la pusieron frente al espejo. Bella se sorprendió un poco cuando vio su reflejo

-Te vez realmente bonita Bella, vas a ser la envidia- dijo Rose

-¿Y que esperaban? Se los dije, esta boda va ser la mejor y no podía faltar la mejor novia, en serio Bella estas preciosa, mi hermano se quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea, tu solo obsérvalo y te acordaras de mi- todas rieron

-Muchas gracias a las tres, la verdad es que no me reconozco-

-Empieza a acostumbrarte, esto va a ser seguido-

-No abuses de mis nervios Alice- todas rieron nuevamente.

Bella se sintió algo triste, sea como sea que haya empezado esta boda, le hubiera gustado tener a sus padres en ella, aunque esperaba que le estuvieran haciendo compañía desde donde estuvieran.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No Alice, tranquila, es solo que, pensaba en mis padres, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí- Alice la abrazo

-Y lo están, tu no los vez, pero se que están presenciando este momento desde el cielo, te lo digo de todo corazón, ahora quita esa cara, no quiero que estropees el maquillaje- trato de animarla y funciono, Bella sonrió

-Gracias- las tres se abrazaron. La puerta se abrió

-Es hora chicas- era Carlisle- ¡Bella, te vez preciosa hija!-

-Gracias- ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decir esa palabra hoy?

-Es la hora, vamos, Edward esta abajo como una pantera enjaulada- Bella se puso más nerviosa con la mención del nombre.

Tomo una fuerte cantidad de aire y suspiro para calmarse, luego tomo la mano de Carlisle, pues iba a ser el quien representara a su padre en ese momento, por petición de ella y el feliz acepto pues la veía como una hija mas. Luego de que bajaran las demás y de que le dieran la señal, ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Bella observo a cada uno de los presentes, eran los mismos de la fiesta aunque esta vez, estaba el abogado, decidió pasar de largo y no mirarlo pues el le recordaba el origen de esa boda y era en lo ultimo que quería pensar ahora. Pudo ver a Ángela y Ben en una esquina, Mike Newton y Taylor en otra, el primero tenia una cara de disgusto, pues el siempre estuvo enamorado de Bella, así que también lo paso con rapidez. Cando llego a Jasper se puso nerviosa, pues al ser el padrino era lógico que a su lado estuviera el novio. Habían decidido que Jasper y Alice iban a ser los padrinos de bodas y Emmet y Rosalie los padrinos de su hijo. Si, habían hablado de eso con todos, aunque de manera muy superficial, así que por hoy los padrinos serian Alice y Jasper. Y por fin lo vio, ahí parado con la boca entre abierta y observándola de arriba abajo estaba Edward, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, el cabello sorprendentemente algo mas peinado de lo normal. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al recordar las palabras de Alice y ver la boca abierta de Edward, cuando ella estuvo a menos de un metro, un leve "estas hermosa" salió de sus labios para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella a modo de respuesta se sonrojo y le dijo de igual forma "tu también".

La ceremonia dio comienzo y en todo el rato ambos se miraban dulcemente y se enviaban sonrisas nerviosas. En el momento de entregarse las argollas y dar su discurso personal, ambos se pusieron aun más nerviosos, pero cuando se tomaron las manos para entrelazar los anillos se miraron a los ojos y la tranquilidad y la paz los envolvió, luego se abrió paso al "si acepto" y al "puede besar a la novia". El beso fue corto pero dulce y todo el sitio estallo en aplausos y felicidades.

Hicieron un brindis, palabras por parte de los padrinos y más felicitaciones por parte de otros invitados más. Luego como se acostumbra ambos novios abrieron la pista de baile con el vals, Bella pasó de Edward a Carlisle, luego a Emmet y Jasper, Ben y Taylor, pero cuando le toco Mike, se puso realmente nerviosa, cuando él empezó a hacerle insinuaciones y comentarios fuera de lugar para una recién casada. Edward enfurecido pero controlado, le arrebato de las manos a su ahora esposa y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Me salvaste!-

-Eso intente ¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto aun algo enojado

-Resumiendo, me propuso en palabras que según veo para él fueron sutiles, ser su amante- Bella rio con ganas- nunca se da por vencido- Edward apretó la mandíbula

-Tendré que ayudarlo a darse por vencido, esta absolutamente obsesionado contigo Bella y no me gusta nada, lo mantendré vigilado toda la noche, si se te acerca a cuatro metros a la redonda no respondo-

-No es para tanto Edward, de palabras a hechos hay un abismo muy grande, además ¿de que le sirve tratar de seducir a la novia si la novia no se deja seducir?- Edward rio relajado

-Si, eso es lo único que me tranquiliza-

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos de luna de miel?-

-No, es sorpresa, ya te dije-

-He aguantado mucho, tengo mucha intriga por saber-

-Has resistido todo este tiempo, vas a poder hacerlo un poco mas- Bella hizo un pequeño puchero, Edward solo rio con ganas- Vamos Bella, con pucheros no me vas a convencer, estate segura, ya te dije es sorpresa-

-Bien, no pucheros y no más preguntas entonces, me dejare sorprender-

-Eso esta mejor… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?-

-No, creo que no me lo has dicho-

-Pues déjame decirte que esas palabras se quedan cortas, estás fabulosa, eres la novia más perfecta que haya visto-

-Tampoco has visto muchos-

-Y creo que no necesito ver ninguna más para estar seguro de lo que digo- Bella sonrió y se sonrojo

-Gracias, tu también estas fabuloso-

-Entonces ahora eres señora Cullen-

-Si, creo que si, me siento bastante rara al pensar que todos me llamaran así-

-Te acostumbraras-

-¿Te imaginas? Hace más de un mes, jamás íbamos a pensar en que las cosas iban a salir así… señora Cullen, Dios mío- Edward rio

-Si tienes razón… señora Cullen- Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sonrió también- además si te soy sincero, estoy feliz de que fuera así- Bella se tenso

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya no puedo culpar a nadie por lo que paso, ni mucho menos a mi… abuelo, lo que hizo ya esta hecho, y el no esta aquí para recriminárselo, tampoco puedo mortificarme mas por lo que pase de ahora en adelante ni por las decisiones que yo mismo haya tomado, pues tal vez en un futuro alguien lo hará por mi, solo espero que ese alguien no seas tú- Bella lo iba a interrumpir pero con la mirada la silencio- solo déjame decirte que tratare de hacerte lo mas feliz que pueda, ya se que tu aceptaste esto por tus propios motivos, pero independientemente de tus motivos o los míos, quiero que al menos intentemos que esto funcione, se que acordamos no hablar de esto hasta que llegara el momento, pero me parece que ahora es adecuado hacerlo, quiero que las cosas funcionen y que tratemos de ser felices porque vamos a tener un hijo Bella, al menos es el plan y tampoco me gustaría que fuera el quien me recriminara mis decisiones, al igual que Carlisle lo hizo en el pasado, yo considero que esta es la mejor opción a seguir y espero que mi hijo me entienda en un futuro si las cosas no llegan a terminar del todo bien, pero… también quiero que funcione por nosotros mismos y mas que todo por ti- la miro directamente a los ojos- digamos que me gustaría ser yo quien te haga feliz, porque hemos estamos juntos por mucho tiempo y nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que vales y lo que te mereces, tal vez estoy siendo pedante, pero me sentiré orgulloso si soy yo quien logra darte la felicidad, independientemente de si lo hacemos como amigos que se casan, como compañeros, como padres o como sea. Quiero que seas feliz Bella, porque te lo mereces, solo eso-

Bella no pudo aguantar mas y lagrimas silenciosa comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, abrazo fuertemente a Edward y este le devolvió el abrazo, cuando se calmo un poco, hablo.

-Gracias… pero, estas siendo egoísta- Edward se sorprendió

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque solo estas pensando en ti, en lo que tu deseas hacer, pero no estas tomando en cuento lo que yo quiero-

-Lo siento, yo no sabia que tenias algo diferente en mente, pero ya te lo dije, me hare a un lado cuando quieras cambiar de rumbo-

-No, no es eso lo que te quiero decir-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que yo quiero hacer es lo mismo que tu, pero contigo, yo quiero hacerte feliz, porque tu también te lo mereces, quiero que funcione porque al igual que tu yo también quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y quiero que entiendas que jamás te voy a recriminar tus decisiones de ahora, porque no las tomaste tu solo, yo soy participe de todo esto, si las cosas salen bien o mal, es por los dos, porque ambos estamos juntos en esto ¿Te acuerdas? Ahora todo lo tenemos que hacer unidos y si no todo sale como pensamos, pues lo afrontaremos juntos ¿no? Vamos a tomar las decisiones que nos parezcan correctas y si fallan, pues no podremos hacer nada más, solo esperar al futuro, así que deja de ser egoísta y déjame participar a mí también-

-Te quiero Bella- mientras la abrazaba

-Y yo a ti-

Bailaron unas cuantas piezas mas, hablaron con algunos invitados, con el abogado para desgracia de Bella, pero pudo ver que no era un hombre malo, era alguien realmente amable, el no tenia la culpa de trabajar para un hombre demente, solo hacia su trabajo.

Una hora más tarde ambos se fueron a cambiar pues tenían que ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Bella se puso un vestido azul muy cómodo, unas sandalias negras y una chaqueta igualmente negra, Edward se puso unos jeans negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta también negra. Se despidieron de todos, no faltaron las bromas referentes a la luna de miel, las lagrimas por parte de Esme y los abrazos de felicitaciones y buena suerte por su futuro.

El viaje fue agotador pero tranquilo, había una atmosfera de complicidad y paz en el ambiente. Edward no dejo que Bella viera sus boletos ni nada que le pudiera dar indicios de su destino, solo cuando llegaron ella pudo darse cuenta que estaban en Brasil.

-¿Brasil?- pregunto Bella cuando se subieron a un coche

-Aja-

-¿Vamos a pasar la luna de miel aquí?-

-Técnicamente aquí no-

-¿Entonces donde?-

-Ya veras, no te impacientes, falta poco- Bella hizo otro puchero. Edward simplemente rio. Luego llegaron a un puerto y subieron a un bote

-Edward, esto es mas raro cada vez, ahora nos metemos mar adentro ¿estas loco?-

-Tal vez un poco-

-Pues sinceramente comienzo a creer que totalmente-

-No te impacientes por favor, ya casi llegamos- luego de treinta minutos de viaje en bote, Bella pudo ver una isla frene a ellos

-¿Es ahí?-

-Si- diez minutos después llegaron. Bella miraba sorprendida el lugar

-Wow, es hermosa, pero parece desierta-

-Lo esta, somos los únicos aquí –

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste?-

-Tengo mis contactos-

-Me sorprendes, ahora hablas como un mafioso… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Isla Esme- Bella abrió aun más los ojos, Edward entendió su expresión- Si, esa Esme-

-¿Pero, como?-

-Carlisle se la compro a Esme para uno de sus aniversarios, según me conto cuando se la pedí prestada, con el dinero que le depositaba mi abuelo que no usaron pudieron comprarla ¿Te imaginas cuanto le depositaba al mes?-

-¡Dios pero tu abuelo estaba podrido en plata!- el rio por los términos que uso Bella

-Algo así-

Edward bajo el equipaje y entraron a una pequeña casa, Bella quedo realmente encantada, la casa era muy acogedora y tenia una vista estupenda de todo el lugar. Desempacaron las maletas y tomaron algo en la cocina.

-¿Estas muy cansada o te apetece dar una vuelta por el lugar?-

-Me apetece dar la vuelta- Edward tomo su mano para salir

-No es un lugar muy grande, pero es muy lindo- ambos iban de la mano por la playa- además podemos ir de excursiones durante el tiempo que estemos aquí- Bella miraba el mar con expresión preocupada- ¿Te pasa algo?- Bella negó con la cabeza. Edward se sentó en la arena y le hizo señas con una mano para que le hiciera compañía. Cuando Bella se sentó el tomo nuevamente su mano- Vamos, dime que pasa-

-Es que, pues… digamos que, estoy nerviosa- bajo la cabeza sonrojada

-¿Por qué?... ¡ah!- dijo cuando entendió- Bella, con respecto a eso, yo, bueno, quería decirte que, no tiene porque ser hoy… cuando te sientas segura y cuando creas que es el momento… yo no quiero forzar nada, además, se que no es fácil y sinceramente para mi tampoco- Bella suspiro aliviada

-Si te soy sincera, no me importa que día sea- el asintió- pero Edward, yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, así que no esperes que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa-

-¿Y yo tengo mucha experiencia cierto?- ella rio- tramposa, me vas a dejar a mi la parte mas difícil-

-¡Eres el hombre!-

-¿En donde quedo lo de "Estamos juntos en esto" eh?-

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo madera para seducir-

-Eso es lo que tu crees Bella- susurro para el mismo, pero ella lo escucho

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Ah, pues… este- nervioso- ya te lo he dicho antes, tu te menosprecias Bella, tienes que tener un poco mas de confianza en ti, tu eres una mujer hermosa y no necesitas proponerte algo para seducir un hombre, te sale natural, ¿Por qué crees que andaba como perro en celo Newton en nuestra boda? Nada mas de recordarlo me provoca arrancarle la cabeza-

-Vaya, entonces, seduje a alguien sin darme cuenta y ahora tu tienes complejo de asesino, que grandiosa pareja somos- rio divertida

-No es gracioso, en serio quería arrancarle la cabeza. Pero basta de hablar de cosas desagradables, ¿Cenamos? Yo cocino-

-Si tu cocinas entonces si, pero déjame darme un baño primero y luego te ayudo-

-Claro, vamos-

Bella se dirigió a la recamara mas grande, donde habían guardado las cosas de los dos, saco ropa cómoda para cambiarse y se metió al baño. Cuando se estaba quitando la ropa interior de encaje que Alice con tanto esmero le había dado, pensó en lo que diría ese diablo si se enterara que al final su hermanito no se lo había visto puesto, no pudo evitar reír. Se dio una ducha con agua caliente, se puso unos jeans y una blusa de tiras ambos muy cómodos y se soltó el pelo. Ya cambiada se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Edward cortando unas verduras y un rico olor inundando todo el lugar.

-Que bien huele-

-Ya veras como sabe-

-Engreído-

-No lo puedo evitar, mis artes culinarias son algo que me enorgullece- dijo en forma de broma

-Fuera de charla, es cierto, cocinas muy bien… porque no te das un baño tu también, ya casi tienes todo listo yo puedo terminar-

-Está bien, no me tardo-

Diez minutos después, llego a la cocina con un jean azul claro, una camisa azul rey y su cabello alborotado y húmedo. Entre ambos prepararon la mesa y ya lista se sentaron a comer, no sin antes Edward destapar un champan para celebrar. Comieron entre charlas y conversaciones sin importancia.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que hacer un brindis-

-¿Por qué o quien?- pregunto Bella

-Por nosotros, claro esta, por nuestro futuro y por nuestra felicidad-

-Me parece bien-

-¡Salud entonces!-

-¡Salud!-

-No te la vayas a tomar toda Bella, no sea que te emborraches y termino yo cuidando de una borracha en mi luna de miel-

-¡Ni más faltaba!-

-¿Bailamos?- extendiéndole la mano como invitación

-¿Y la música?- tomándole la mano

-¿Quién necesita de música para bailar?-

Edward tomo a Bella por la cintura y esta puso sus brazos en su cuello, el comenzó a moverse lentamente con ella y ambos cerraron los ojos, el sonido del mar era su música esta noche, relajante y natural. Edward tomo el rostro de Bella con sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos a el. Bella estaba como hipnotizada, se sentía en un transe relajante y encantador, verlo a los ojos era algo que le encantaba, sentía que podía verlo todo y nada a la vez en ellos, suavemente y sin pensarlo se fueron acercando, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y el beso no se hizo esperar, fue tierno y suave, lleno de amor y cariño.

Se besaron por largo rato, sin decir una palabra y sin abrir los ojos, lentamente fueron caminando hasta la habitación, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo Edward poso a Bella en la cama, el sobre ella. Los besos que compartían ya no eran suaves y tiernos, eran fuertes y apasionados, pero jamás dejaron de ser con amor, sin proponérselo, se estaban diciendo entre gestos lo que no habían podido con palabras. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y las respiraciones aceleradas le hicieron compañía, por primera vez abrieron los ojos y vieron en los de su acompañante la pasión y el amor que sentían.

-Bella- ella solo acaricio su rostro incitándolo a continuar- yo… yo quiero que este matrimonio sea de verdad- Bella sintió acelerar su corazón- quiero que seas mi esposa con todo lo que eso conlleva, porque yo… estoy totalmente enamorado de ti- cuando Edward vio los ojos de Bella llenos de lagrimas se preocupo- Perdóname, tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo y tal vez sea un error habértelo dicho, pero, ya no puedo aguantar mas, _te amo _Bella, esa es la única verdad- Bella sonrió

-No seas tonto, si lloro es de felicidad- Edward la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Bella se sentó y Edward la siguió, lo tomo de las manos y lo miro a los ojos

-Quiero decir que, yo también quiero ser tu esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque… yo también te amo Edward, yo también estoy enamorada de ti-

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez la felicidad los inundo al saber por fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro, al sentirse correspondidos y al pensar que esta vez el futuro de ese matrimonio iba a terminar en un final feliz, porque ambos iban a hacerlo, iban a encargarse de tener esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

**Fin**


	6. Epilogo

_**Summary: **__Ambos son amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando él por un contrato tiene que casarse o el futuro de su familia se vera implicado en problemas? ¿Recurrirá a ella como su única opción para casarse? ¿Ella aceptara?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los __personajes de __Twilight__ son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Matrimonio Por Contrato**

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Epilogo **

La semana de su luna de miel estaba llegando a su fin, mañana tendrían que volver a New York y reincorporarse en las clases, luego de su semana de ausencia. Habían pasado los mejores días de sus vidas en esa isla, y jamás los olvidarían, habían hablado de todo lo que pensaban y de sus sentimientos en profundo, se sintieron muy tontos por no haberlo dicho antes, pero felices de haberlo hecho al fin y saber que compartían el mismo sentimiento.

-Me voy a sentir muy triste por dejar esta isla- comento Edward mientras empacaba su ropa en una maleta

-Yo también, esta isla ha sido como un cuento de hadas, me siento como _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, como un sueño- Edward la abrazo por la cintura

-No es un sueño, es la realidad, lo que estas viviendo es verdad, pero no se acaba aquí, continua- ella rio feliz

-Si, eso me pone realmente feliz-

-Mañana tendremos que mudar tus cosas a mi apartamento y después ponernos al corriente con la universidad-

-Va a ser realmente exhausto- Bella frunció el seño al pensar en todo eso

-Pero habrá valido la pena-

-Ni siquiera lo dudo- sonrió feliz

-¿Te parece si vamos a descansar? Mañana tendremos que irnos muy temprano- Bella hizo un puchero

-Yo no tenía en mente descansar como despedida- Edward rio con inocencia fingida

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tenias en mente?-

-¿Te parece si en vez de decírtelo te lo muestro?-

-Absolutamente de acuerdo… pero ¿Dónde quedo la Bella de hace unos días que me dijo "no esperes que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa"?- Ella rio con gracia

-Creo que, se quedo justo en el momento en que dijo eso- Edward le dio un beso en los labios

-Me alegro que haya así-

Se metieron en la habitación y se amaron por horas, hasta que el cansancio los invadió y se durmieron. Al día siguiente salieron muy temprano de la isla y se encaminaron hasta el aeropuerto de Brasil, el cual los llevaría en un vuelo directo hasta New York. Llegaron a su destino poco después de las tres de la tarde y se encontraron con Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie esperándolos. Ninguno se sorprendió al verlos llegar tan cariñosos y felices, ya se imaginaban que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

-¡Hola!- se les lanzo encima Alice- ¡me alegro mucho que por fin se hayan declarado su amor!- ambos se miraron algo sorprendidos-

-Alice ¿y tú como…?-

-Hermanito me subestimas, además yo lo se todo-

-¿Ahora tienes complejos de médium?-

-No le presten atención, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Todo bien Jasper, sin inconvenientes, aunque si venimos algo cansados- comento Edward

-De solo imaginar que tengo que mudarme y ponernos al día con la universidad, me siento más cansada-

-No te preocupes cuñadita-

-¿Por qué no Emmet?-

-Entre todos, hemos tomado los apuntes de ambos así que solo tienen que estudiar para los exámenes que les toque, además ya te mudaste Bella- hablo la rubia

-¿Yo? ¿En que momento? ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- pregunto al ver la sonrisa de todos- ¡Gracias!-

-No tienes que agradecer, tómalo como un regalo de bodas de parte de todos, sabíamos que vendrían cansados así que, decidimos mudar tus cosas nosotros, yo fui el de la idea- dijo orgulloso Emmet. Bella le dio un abrazo

-Gracias Emmet, fue un lindo detalle-

-No es gratis, te lo cobrare-

-¿Con que?-

-Haciendo feliz a mi hermano, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste- dijo al ver la sonrisa que no se borraba del rostro de Edward- ¿Ya encargaron a mi sobrino?- Pregunto, ambos se sonrojaron

-Basta Emmet, déjalos llegar al menos-

-Pero Rose-

-Rosalie tiene razón, será mejor que se vayan a descansar, mañana tienen que volver a la universidad- salvo nuevamente Jasper al ver la incomodada de Bella y Edward

Cuando entraron al apartamento se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Vaya Alice esta vez se paso de genial- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Tienes toda la razón, no solo mudo tus cosas, sino que remodelo el apartamento, antes era muy masculino, ahora se nota que también vive una mujer aquí-

-Me gusta como quedo-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Una Coca-cola gracias, pero primero voy a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo-

-Está bien-

-¡AH!- Edward se asusto al escuchar el grito de Bella y corrió a la habitación a ver que sucedía

-¡Bella! ¿Qua pasa?- Cuando entro la vio parada frente al armario con cara de espanto

-¿De donde salió toda esa ropa?- Edward rio con gracia- ¡Alice! Ese demonio me ha comprando un montón de ropa que estoy segura jamás terminare de usar-

-Tranquila, es solo ropa- Bella suspiro

-Tienes razón, pero, ver tantos vestidos elegantes, tacones altos y ropa de marca, me marea-

-Ven- la tomo de la mano- creo saber una forma de que te tranquilices-

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba el piano.

-¿Vas a tocar?- Edward asintió, se sentó en la butaca del piano y le abrió espacio a ella para que le hiciera compañía

-Hace rato no toco contigo de compañía-

-Es cierto-

-¿Quieres que toque algo en especial?-

-Claro de luna de Debussy-

Edward comenzó a tocar y Bella cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, Edward cerró los ojos igualmente. Cuando termino la canción, empezó a tocar una que Bella conocía de memoria.

-Mi nana… jamás me dijiste el porque compusiste esa melodía-

-La inspiraste tu- Bella abrió los ojos para mirarlo, el la miraba igual

-¿En serio?-

-Si, la compuse pensando en ti, es para ti-

-Es preciosa, me hace sentir muy bien cada que la escucho-

-Cuando la compuse, fue como una manera de expresarte lo que sentía sin las palabras-

-De alguna forma lo sabia- Edward la miro con duda- No se porque, pero siempre inconscientemente supe que esa canción era solo para mi, por eso la llamo mi nana- Edward se acerco para darle un beso

-Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides-

-Yo también te amo y no, no lo olvidare-

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a la universidad, todos los miraban, pues aparte de ser la noticia del momento, por su boda, también se les veía muy enamorados, y ninguno perdía oportunidad de comentar lo muy felices que se veían juntos y lo enamorados que volvieron de su luna de miel.

Los días pasaron y abrieron paso a diciembre y a la navidad, pronto seria noche buena y estaban muy animados llenando el apartamento de adornos y motivos navideños. Este año no irían a Forks, pues pasarían en New York las fiestas, Esme y Carlisle irían con ellos a celebrar. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el apartamento de Alice.

-Llamo Alice- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación para encontrarse con una Bella peleando con el peine- dice que estamos atrasados y que solo faltamos nosotros-

-¡Pues que espere!- dijo algo nerviosa

-Calma- dijo tomando el peine- yo te ayudo- comenzando a peinar su cabello- últimamente estas muy histérica- comento gracioso. Bella se quedo en silencio- ¿Te pasa algo?... ya esta- entregándole el peine

-Gracias- Edward se acerco, la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Bella tenía un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, de tiras cruzadas, era suelto desde la cadera, y tenia un pequeño escote en el pecho

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? Últimamente andas muy nerviosa y cambias de humor con cualquier cosa- él tenia una camisa azul oscura, un pantalón negro y su acostumbrado peinado

-Tengo algo que decirte, pensaba hacerlo mañana para navidad, pero te lo diré ahora- Edward se tenso un poco

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer tu papa me reviso, luego de los mareos que he tenido?- el se preocupo

-Si, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No, enferma no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues, estoy… embarazada- Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Hablas… en serio?- ella asintió- ¿Embarazada?- ella volvió a asentir. Edward sonrió feliz- ¿Voy a ser papá?-

-Vamos a ser padres- giro a Bella para que quedara frente a el y le dio un beso efusivo en los labios, para luego abrazarla y girar con ella en su puesto- ¡Edward! Me mareo- el paro

-Lo siento… pero es que… ¡estoy feliz! Es decir, era la finalidad de este matrimonio, pero jamás lo habíamos hecho con esa intención-

-Si, lo se, pero, ¿Te imaginas? ¿Un niño corriendo por aquí igualito a ti?-

-No, va a ser niña y va a ser igual a su madre… ¡tendremos que mudarnos!-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, en este apartamento no hay suficiente espacio para que una niña corra y haga desastres- ella rio ante el comentario

-Este apartamento es casi tan grande como mi casa de Forks-

-No importa, Quiero que tengamos una casa con jardín donde la niña pueda jugar-

-Va a ser niño Edward-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

-Estoy casi segura-

-Casi- el teléfono sonó por milésima vez en el día- debe ser Alice, estará histérica porque llegamos tarde-

-Sera mejor que vayamos ya-

Llegaron al apartamento de Alice y aguantaron un gran sermón por parte de esta, recriminándoles su llegada tarde, luego de una como siempre acertada intervención de Jasper, los humos de Alice se calmaron y pudieron comenzar la cena de noche buena en paz. Luego de la cena Edward hablo para todos

-Chicos, Bella y yo tenemos algo importante que comunicarles- Carlisle era el único al tanto así que sospecho de que se trataba

-Hermano, tu vida sexual no nos interesa, guárdate los detalles-

-Emmet, ¿por tu cabeza no pasa algo aparte de la comida y el sexo?- regaño Edward

-Son las cosas mas importantes de la vida, si quieres yo te puedo dar concejos con lo segundo, Rose te puede confirmar que tan bueno…-

-¡Emmet!- regañaron a la vez Esme y Rosalie

-Bien, pero ya sabes hermanito donde encontrarme-

-En fin, continua hijo- concedió Carlisle

-Pues Bella me ha dado hoy la maravillosa noticia de que…-

-Estoy embarazada- completo ella la frase

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los cuatro mas jóvenes

-Si, tengo poco más de tres semanas-

-¡¡¡Hay esto es genial!!! Tenemos que ir de compras, la bebe tiene que tener todo tipo de vestuarios, la mantendré siempre a la moda, y Bella también tiene que remodelar su armario a algo mas materno-

-Alice cálmate- nuevamente Jasper tratando de calmar a su novia

-¡Un bebe, me encantan los niños!- hablo Rose

-Espera un momento Alice, ¿Por qué dices _la bebe_? ¿Acaso eres vidente? Va a ser un niño-

-No Bella, yo te aseguro que será niña y la voy a llevar de compras y la vestiré a la moda y seguirá mis pasos-

-Ignórala por favor- aconsejo Edward a Bella

-Felicidades queridos, me alegro mucho por ustedes- hablo Esme

-¡Voy a ser tío!- se alegro Emmet

-Felicidades-

-Gracias Jasper-

-¡Esto merece un brindis!- nuevamente Alice

-Por el futuro de Edward y Bella y por el bebe que viene en camino- hablo Carlisle

-¡Salud!- dijeron a coro

Algunos meses después, Bella y Edward fueron con Carlisle al control prenatal y por fin tratarían de ver el sexo del bebe, Bella seguía empeñada en que era un niño, mientras que el resto de la familia se hacia a la idea de una niña. Se habían mudado a una gran casa en New York la cual Edward había comprado con el dinero que le había dejado su abuelo. El se rehusaba a recibir el dinero pues el abogado al enterarse en una de sus visitas que Bella estaba embarazada decidió cumplir con la parte del contrato y darle la mitad del dinero, pero Edward se negaba a recibirla, solo lo acepto cuando Carlisle se lo aconsejo y lo animo a comprar la casa que el quería con ese dinero, así que sin pensarlo mucho ya, lo tomo y compro la casa en la que vivían ahora.

-Hola Carlisle-

-Hola papá-

-Hola chicos, ¿Estas lista Bella?-

-Si, ya quiero dejarles claro que mi bebe es niño-

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió Edward

Carlisle recostó a Bella en la camilla, y empezó con la ecografía, mostrándoles cada una de las partes que veía del bebe.

-Es…- dudo Carlisle

-¿Qué papá?-

-…niña- Edward sonrió triunfal

-¿En serio?- pregunto animada Bella, anqué ella quisiera un niño, si era niña la querría igual

-Si, es niña, no tengo duda-

-¿Ves? Va a ser igualita a ti, te lo aseguro-

-Aunque sea niña, tiene que ser igualita a ti- Edward rio

-¿Y ya pensaron en un nombre?

-Si, Bella tenía varias opciones por si era niño o niña-

-¿Y cual es?-

-Renesmee Carlie- dijo ella

-Es una mescla de Esme y Reneé y Carlisle y Charlie-

-Me alaga que hayan mesclado mi nombre- sonrió feliz Carlisle pues el también estaba animado con la llegada de su nieta

Luego de la visita a Carlisle ambos se encontraban en el jardín de su nueva casa, Bella sentada entre las piernas de Edward mientras el sobaba su abultado vientre.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- repetía Bella

-Nuestra hija va a tener un nombre muy peculiar-

-Claro que si, tiene unos padres muy peculiares que se casaron de una forma muy peculiar- ambos rieron

-En cierto modo le agradezco a mi abuelo lo que hizo- Bella lo miro sin comprender- de no ser por ese estúpido contrato y todas sus descabelladas ideas yo no se si habría tenido el valor de confesarte que te amaba, así que en cierto modo le estoy en deuda por eso-

-Creo que yo también, pero de todos modos, vamos a estar juntos siempre, eso es algo que nadie va a poder impedir, con contrato o sin el, estoy segura que lo habríamos hecho solos, tal vez hubiéramos tardado un poco mas, pero al final seria igual-

-Si, tienes razón y ahora menos nos separan, con nuestra hija de por medio-

-Te amo Edward-

-Y yo a ti-

Y aunque muchos lo intenten, ninguno lograra separarlos, porque es su destino estar unidos por siempre, porque aunque esta historia termina aquí, la vida que ellos compartirán juntos, apenas comienza.

**Fin**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias a quienes leyeron esta acá, espero que me dejen su opinión en unreview. Chauuus


End file.
